El error mas comun
by Sheccid.7
Summary: Sam, una chica ruda, Freddie un chico débil ahora son amigos... Saldrá algo bueno o malo de todo esto ... Ignora el Summary entra y lee ;I
1. Seamos Amigos

Hola gente de Fanfic :P les traigo una nueva historia Seddie que espero les guste (:

iCarly no me pertenece, etc.

Capitulo 1

Seamos Amigos

P.O.V. General

6:50 a.m. El sol aun no hace su arribo y el despertador de Sam Puckett comienza a sonar descontroladamente, hasta que logra despertarla.

-¡Rayos!- gruñía Sam con ira-Cuando descubra quien invento la escuela, juro que lo golpeare con mantequilla!

La chica salió de entre las cobijas, camino al baño, tomo una ducha rápida y se vistió con lo primero que se cruzo en su camino. Bajó las escaleras, puso un burrito en el microondas mientras ataba las agujetas de su tenis, tomó el burrito después de dos minutos y salió corriendo.

-¡Me largo mamá!-gritó desde la puerta

-¡No te metas en problemas pequeña Puckett!-le grito su madre desde las escaleras

-No prometo nada- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y retomo su camino hacia la escuela

P.O.V. Sam

Caminaba rumbo a la escuela más aburrida de lo normal, dos calles atrás me había terminado mi burrito la vida no se ve igual sin comida, quisiera tener un poco de pollo frito justo ahora. Ese chico de ahí parece ser Freddie, está parado afuera de su edificio, me pregunto porque.

-¡Que hay tonto!-saludo con ganas de molestarlo

-Hola Sam-me dice el ñoño sin muchos ánimos

-¿Qué haces aquí no piensas ir a la escuela?

-Sí, solo que espero a Carly, se le olvido un libro

-¡Ay Freddie eres tan patético!-comienzo a burlarme de él- sabes que Carly jamás te amara, siempre serás su "mejor amigo", ¿Por qué no creces y lo superas?-digo en forma desafiante

-¡No me importa lo que tú piensas!-se voltea dándome la espalda-al menos yo no he tratado de cambiar por ella, eso sí seria patético-voltea hacia mí y me da una media sonrisa-como tú lo hiciste por Pete ¿no?

-¡Eres un idiota!-comienzo a gritarle-¡No te quieras pasar de listo Benson!

Estoy tan molesta, hay tantas malas palabras pasando por mi mente y todas encajan en el perfil de Freidora, pero justo cuando iba a descargar mi lindo lenguaje, Carly apareció.

-¡Hola Sam!-me sonrió mi mejor amiga-creo que encontrarnos contigo en el camino es señal de que estamos atrasados-ella bromeaba pero Freddie y yo solo nos mirábamos con odio el uno al otro-¿Sam sucede algo?- me dijo al ver que yo no le respondí ni el saludo

-No, solo estoy aquí, contemplado la idiotez en todo su esplendor-dije mirando fijamente a Freddie

-No te tengo miedo-dijo él retándome

-Pues deberías-lo empuje contra un inocente cartero que hacia su ronda matutina y Freddie golpeo su cabeza contra el suelo, quedó inconsciente mientras su oído sangraba

-¡Sam!-comenzó a gritarme Carly-¿Qué te sucede? Esto es el colmo, que tal si esta lastimado seriamente

-Ya Carly no seas exagerada- dije, aunque por dentro estaba un poco preocupada-mira el bobo está reaccionando-señale al suelo y ambas nos hincamos una a cada lado del nub

-Freddie, ¿Estás bien?-decía mi amiga, pero el tonto no contestaba

-Vamos Fredraro, tenemos que ir a la escuela-le decía yo pero él seguía sin hablar, solo nos miraba fijamente con sus ojos de chocolate, creo que se ve lindo, wow, wow esperen, ¿yo dije eso?

-¡Chicas!-comenzó a gritarnos-¡No escucho nada!-nos decía con un a cara de preocupación, que pronto nos contagio a Carly y a mi

Carly sacó su pearphone y llamó a la mamá de Freddie que en menos de dos minutos ya estaba subiendo a Freddie al elevador. Ayudamos a los Benson a entrar a su departamento y después a llevar a Freddie a su cuarto.

-Chicas, voy a necesitar que una de ustedes cuide de Freddie-nos decía casi llorando la loca-hoy tengo doble turno en el hospital

-¡Yo!-grité rápidamente-Carly y la señora Benson me veían incrédulas, Freddie no sabía que pasaba, pobre sope

-¿Tú, porque querrías hacer eso?-pregunto dudosa Marissa-¿Qué no se supone que tu y mi hijo se odian?

-Será porque te sientes cul…-tape la boca de Carly antes que terminara la frase, porque en realidad si me sentía muy culpable

-Es solo que no quiero ir a la escuela-dije con una sonrisa fingida-hablando de eso, Carly solo tienes 10 minutos para llegar-le dije mientras la empujaba fuera de la habitación

-Pero Sam, si sigues faltando te reprobaran-me dijo ya afuera de la habitación estando solas

-Lo sé, pero esta vez creo que siento algo de culpa-dije desviando la mirada

-Bueno, creo que es buena señal, tu conciencia está regresando-camino hacia la puerta de salida y antes de cruzarla volteo a verme-yo avisare lo que paso al director, quédate tranquila

-Gracias Carls, eres la mejor-me despedí con la mano de ella y volví a entrar al cuarto de Freddie

-Bien señora Benson ¿Cuál será mi trabajo con el pequeño Freddie?-dije mientras me sentaba en la cama junto al nerd

-Solo checar su temperatura cada dos horas, te daré un termómetro eléctrico para que no se te dificulte y darle de comer, ¿sabes cocinar?-me pregunto dudosa

-Claro, amo la comida, por lo tanto se cómo hacerla

-Bien, tengo que irme-besó la frente de Freddie y caminó hacia la puerta-cuida bien a mi bebé Samantha

-Como usted diga Marissa-contesté haciendo un saludo militar

Freddie me veía confundido, estaba a punto de abrir mi boca para molestarlo, pero recordé que el zopenco no escuchaba, así que abrí mi mochila saque un cuaderno y un plumón y le hice un lindo letreo que decía "SOY TU ENFERMERA" cuando se lo mostré por poco y se le salen los ojos, yo comencé a reírme de su cara.

Me levante de la cama, y salí de su habitación y me fui a la sala a ver la televisión. Una hora después el nub apareció con su laptop en mano. De la bolsa de su pantalón sacó su pearphone y me lo entregó, tenía un mensaje grabado "Le instale una aplicación y podremos comunicarnos, yo desde la laptop y tú en el pearphone"

-¿Cómo un chat?-escribí en el pearphone y oprimí enviar

-Exacto. ¿Oye no tienes hambre?-me respondió Freddie desde su laptop y tomó asiento junto a mi

-Soy Sam, siempre tengo hambre :P-le envié el texto mientras rodaba los ojos

-Cierto, que pregunta tan obvia-me escribió y sonreía-¿Quieres pedir pizza?

-Tu loca madre no nos dejo dinero, prepare algo de comer-le mande el mensaje y me levante para ir a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador a ver que era comestible en esa casa

-¿Cocinas? Wow, esto si me sorprende, espera no es un truco para envenenarme ¿cierto? D:-leí el mensaje del nerd y sonreí maliciosamente

-Tendrás que averiguarlo :)-fue lo último que le escribí, pues comencé a preparar albóndigas con salsa, espero que al ñoño le gusten, pff que me importa si no le gustan…

Estuve alrededor de una hora en la maldita cocina, estaba tan aburrida que comencé a cantar "So Close" una canción que mi mente creo en ese instante, estaba tan inspirada en mi comida y mi canción, hasta que escuché el sonido que indicaba que Freddie me enviaba un mensaje.

-Cantas muy bien Sam :P hace como media hora que puedo escuchar-cuando leí lo que Fredtonto me escribió, mi cara se puso tan roja y en un afán de esconderla apoye mi brazo sobre la estufa encendida.

-¡Maldición!-grite de dolor-¡Eres un tarado Freddie-obvio lo culpaba de lo sucedido, lo vi correr a la cocina hasta llegar frente a mi

-¿Estás bien?-me decía preocupado

-¡No! Esto duelo mucho-estaba esforzándome por no llorar-además se ve muy rojo, creo que eso no es bueno-tenía una marca roja que empezaba en mi muñeca y era de 10 cm aproximadamente, Freddie me veía pensativo.

-Espera, ya regreso-fue hacia una habitación, que imagino era el cuarto de su madre y después de cinco minutos volvió con una caja blanca.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-le pregunte impaciente

-Esto-me dijo mostrándome una pomada que acababa de sacar de la caja-va a hacer que disminuya el ardor de tu quemadura y esto-ahora me mostraba unas pastillas-hará que el dolor se vaya.

- Eso espero-dije arrebatándole las pastillas y tomando un vaso con agua-creo que eres mejor enfermera que yo- le dije burlonamente, puse las pastillas en mi boca y las pase con agua

-Bueno, tantos años con mamá, no podía salir ileso y eso aprendí-me dijo con su ya clásica sonrisa ladeada

-Claro, entiendo

-Ahora ven, te colocare la venda-me hizo una seña para que me sentara junto a él en la mesa

-En un segundo-apague la estufa y me senté frente a él-estoy lista-le dije sonriendo

-Muy bien-tomo mi brazo delicadamente y comenzó a poner la pomada-si te duele solo dilo ¿ok?

-Soy fuerte Benson-dije como si fuera lo más obvio

-Sabes Sam, a veces creo que eso es solo una máscara que usas-decía mientras colocaba la venda

-Mascara o no, me ha funcionado, nadie se mete conmigo-no pude haberlo dicho mas orgullosa

P.O.V Freddie

Mi abuelo una vez me dijo que la mejor forma de perder un enemigo era volverlo tu amigo, así que trato de aplicar esto con Sam, pues por tenerla de enemiga casi me quedo sordo, pero esta chica no es como las otras, espero tener suerte.

-Pero tú no eres así siempre-le dije dando los últimos toques al vendaje

-¿Insinúas que soy doble cara?-parecía que comenzaba a molestarse, otra vez

-No, yo no dije eso-termine de ponerle el vendaje y ella se puso de pie

-Explícate Fredraro-me miro fijamente, como por dos segundos y luego se dio la vuelta para tomar unos platos y comenzar a servir lo que había cocinado

-Digo que no eres así con todo el mundo-me puse junto a ella-por ejemplo, con Carly, con ella eres buena, no le pones apodos como a mí, o ridiculizas como a Gibby-se giro para mirarme otros dos segundos, pensé que me mataría pero, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo

-Carly es mi única amiga, jamás la lastimaría-dijo melancólica y puso los platos sobre la mesa

-Yo quiero ser tu amigo-le dije ya un poco desesperado, ella abrió sus ojos como dos enormes platos, después sacudió su cabeza

-Eso no es posible-me hizo una seña para que me sentara-somos muy diferentes, como agua y aceite-me dijo despreocupada y comenzó a comer

-No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, solo que seamos amigos-comencé a comer también, pero sin dejar de mirarla

-Freddie, a mi me gusta molestarte-bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera apenada-y no quiero ser tu amiga, porque tendría que dejar de hacerlo

-Eso no es necesario-se supone que eso era el plan, pero ver a Sam triste me hizo ceder-además como amiga, eres fiel, honesta, sencilla, graciosa, vale la pena tener todo eso por unos cuantos golpes-wow, eso no planee decirlo, igual es verdad

-Wow no sabía que pensaras eso de mí-termino de comer y llevo el plato a la tarja

-Ni yo-dije en un susurro, para después imitarla y ponerme a su lado

-Sabes Freddie-me dijo volteado a verme-voy a pensar si quiero o no ser tu amiga

-Pensé que te había convencido-dije rascándome la cabeza

-Has algo por mi y lava los platos, tengo una venda-me dijo levanto su mano lastimada-dile a tu madre que tuve que irme, tú no estás tan enfermo, lo tuyo es mas psicológico, mi diagnostico… Estás loco-soltó una carcajada y camino hacia la salida, la vi desaparecer tras la puerta.

Me quede lavando los platos con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro cuando escuche el sonido de mi laptop, sequé mis manos y corrí hacia la sala, había dejado mi laptop en el sillón, tenía un mensaje de Sam: "Me quedare con el pearphone, te veo mañana, AMIGO"

-¡Rayos!, solo a mí se me ocurre, pero en fin ella es mi amiga, wow es raro-creo que hacer amigos es gratificante, esa sonrisa siguió en mis labios hasta la mañana siguiente.

Bien! Chicos es todo por hoy espero les guste… vamos poco a poco para que sea más emociónate :)

Quiero ver tus comentarios


	2. Los amigos ayudan

¡Yo! Una vez más, con el segundo capítulo de este fic.

Gracias por sus comentarios, son muy lindos, solo por eso actualice más rápido ;)

iCarly no me pertenece, bla bla bla ETC….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 2

[Los amigos se ayudan]

P.O.V. General

El día escolar prometía ser muy aburrido para Carly Shay, sus mejores amigos Sam y Freddie no asistirían a la escuela por una broma pesada de la rubia, Carly no se explicaba como era que Sam podía hacer tantas locuras y no preocuparse, bueno en esta ocasión admitió tener un poco de culpa y por Freddie, eso si fue raro, Carly sabia que Sam no era tan mala en el fondo.

La castaña entro casi corriendo a la escuela y se preocupo al no ver a ningún otro estudiante en los pasillos, la campana ya había sonado, así que sabiendo que ya era tarde se sentó en la banca de la entrada a tomar un poco de aire.

-Hola Carly-una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Ah, hola Gibby, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaba curiosa la menor de los Shay's

-Pues nada-dijo despreocupado el gordito simpático sentándose a su lado

-Espera-dijo ella mirándolo pensativa-¿Qué no tenemos la primer clase juntos?-dijo muy asustada

-La señorita Brigs no vino, algo de un nuevo lunar surgiendo en su nariz

-Iugh-dijo con asco la chica-Sam se pondrá feliz cuando le cuente

-Por cierto ¿donde están Sam y Freddie?-dijo curioso el muchacho

-Es una larga historia, que te contare después, ahora tengo que ir con el director-dijo ella poniéndose de pie-Deséame suerte-dijo antes de cruzar el pasillo

-¿Por qué?-contesto el chico confundido

-Solo hazlo-la morena ya estaba irritada

-Ok, Suerte Carly-dijo para después salir rumbo al patio

P.O.V. Carly

Bueno mi día no va tan mal, ahora que tengo una hora libre, iré a buscar al director Franklin para explicarle porque Sam y Freddie no están aquí.

-Buenos días-saludo a la secretaria

-Carly, buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-me dijo con su rara voz

-Quisiera hablar con…

-Carly, ¿Qué haces aquí?-el director salió de su oficina antes de terminar mi frase-No me digas, tu clase era con la señorita Brigs-me dijo con cara de asco

-Sí, así es y yo tan puntual y ella con lunares en su nariz-dije nerviosa

-Lo sé, bueno ya que estas aquí, podrías ir y hablarle a Sam para que venga a hablar conmigo-me dijo y se dio la vuelta

-Espere-grité y di un paso al frente y él se dio la vuelta hacia mi-sobre ella vengo a hablarle, de hecho sobre ella y Freddie

-Pasa-me dijo con voz seria y yo entre a su oficina

Le explique todo el incidente que hubo en la mañana incluso, en medio de la platica confesé que no había llegado tan puntual, tonto remordimiento, no sé como Sam le hace para mentir tan bien, cuando termine de hablar el director me veía muy serio, como preocupado, se levanto de su silla, camino frente a la ventana y se quedo mirando hacia fuera, como meditando.

-Señor, ¿Está todo bien?-le dije con preocupación

-No Carly, no todo está bien-se giro hacia mí y se volvió a sentar

-Puede decirme ¿Qué sucede?-mi curiosidad salió a flote

-Es sobre Sam-dio un largo suspiro y continuo-es muy probable que repruebe el curso, yo no quisiera pero ella pone muy poco de su parte ¿Entiendes?-me decía seriamente

-Pero debe haber alguna forma de ayudarla ¿verdad?-le decía suplicante, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar en círculos-digo, Sam es algo vaga-el director me miro fijamente-ok, es muy vaga-admití-pero debe haber una solución-dije volviéndome a sentar derrotada

-La hay, la única forma de que Sam no repruebe, es teniendo una actividad extracurricular y una donde sea muy buena para que cubra todos los créditos que le faltan-saco una hoja de su cajón y me la extendió-tiene que ser una de esa lista

-Baloncesto, no Sam es muy pequeña para eso-comencé a leer la lista en voz alta-Cocina, no, ni pensarlo ella se comería todo, animadora, no Sam odia a esas chicas, atletismo, no mi amiga muy apenas camina, necesito algo donde Sam no haga mucho esfuerzo y no tenga que moverse tanto

-Carly, son deportes debe haber esfuerzo-el directo siempre interrumpiéndome

-Shh! Estoy pensando

-¿Acabas de callarme?-me dijo el director un poco ofendido

-No, no lo siento es que no quiero que Sam repruebe y el estrés me hace decir cosas que no debo-ahora decía yo avergonzada

-Está bien, no te preocupes entiendo, Sam es tu amiga-me dijo sonriendo

-Gracias-seguí leyendo la lista deslizando mi dedo hacia abajo tratando de encontrar algo para Sam, cuando lo vi-¡Bingo!-grite a todo pulmón

-¿Bingo? El bingo no es deporte Carly y no viene en la lista

-No no, digo bingo porque lo encontré-comencé a dar saltitos en mi silla y a reírme- encontré el deporte que Sam puede practicar

-Bueno y ¿Cuál es?-ahora el curioso era el director jeje

-¡Futbol Soccer!-grite emocionada

-¿Soccer?, pero ahí las chicas corren por toda la cancha y tú misma has insinuado que Sam es muy floja hasta para caminar

-Sam no tiene que correr, ella será la portera-dije sonriendo triunfante

Salí de la oficina del director sonriendo, aunque mi sonrisa se desvaneció rápido al pensar que Sam podría rechazar la oferta, espero que no lo haga, uno de mis sueños es que nos graduemos juntas.

El día escolar paso sin pena ni gloria, así que guardaba mis cosas en el casillero para irme a casa, antes tenía que llamar a Sam para verla y hablar con ella sobre lo que me dijo el director en la mañana, saque mi teléfono y marque a la casa de Freddie, ya que se supone Sam debe estar ahí.

-¿Hola?-no era Sam quien contestaba

-¿Freddie?-me extraño que fuera el-¿Qué no estás sordo?

-No, ya no, ¿Qué pasa Carly?

-Bueno me alegra, que estés mejor, oye ¿podrías pasarme a Sam?-le dije con tono de alivio

-Ella se fue cuando le dije que ya podía escuchar-por su voz parecía que estaba ¿Sonriendo?

-¡Genial!-dije estresada-necesito hablar con ella es urgente, ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar?

-En algún lugar donde haya comida-esa respuesta fue buena

-Está en mi refrigerador-dije con mucha seguridad-Freddie, por favor ve a mi departamento y dile a Sam que no se vaya, necesito hablar con ella

-Ok, yo le digo-diciendo eso colgó

Salí corriendo de la escuela y creo que tire el proyecto de alguien pero tenía cosas importantes que hacer, ya me disculparía luego.

P.O.V. Freddie

Cuando Carly me dijo que tenía que hablar urgente con Sam, me preocupe, no es necesario ser un genio para deducir que Sam estaba en problemas, ahora tenía la necesidad de ayudarla, porque eso hacen los amigos ¿no? Entre al departamento de Carly y efectivamente Sam estaba ahí comiendo todo a su paso.

-Ahora que somos amigos ¿vas a acosarme? Te acabo de dejar solo Fredraro-me dijo Sam caminando hacia mí, yo estaba muy nervioso, no sé porque

-¿Qué? No, claro que no, solo vine a decirte que Carly quiere hablar contigo-le dije desviando la mirada

-Supongo que podre esperarla, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir-encogió los hombros y se sentó en el sillón frente al televisor

-Ahora que somos amigos, puedes venir a mi casa-dije muy despacio

-¿Enserio?-volteo a verme-No creo que sea buena idea, tu madre está loca y podría querer vacunarme

-¿Te dan miedo las vacunas?-le dije burlonamente y me senté junto a ella

-No, me da miedo tu madre-me dijo descaradamente

-No te culpo-respondí

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, un silencio de amigos, veíamos el show de la vaquita cuando Carly entro corriendo a su departamento haciéndonos saltar del susto a Sam y a mí.

-Sam, que bueno que estas aquí-dijo Carly con poco aliento

-Carly, yo siempre estoy aquí-dijo la rubia como lo más obvio

-Cierto, necesitamos hablar de algo muy grave-volteo a verme como diciéndome que me fuera, Sam se dio cuenta de inmediato

-Está bien si lo dices frente a Freddie-me gusto que ella me defendiera

-¿En serio? Creí que se odiaban, no te ofendas Freddie- decía mientras me miraba

-Ya no tanto, ahora somos una especie de amigos-dijo Sam un poco apenada

-Todo es tan raro-susurro Carly

-Amiga, ve al punto o me iré a buscar más comida-amenazaba Sam

-No, esto es importante-se sentó en la mesita de la sala frente a nosotros-Sam hoy el director Franklin me dijo que es muy probable que repruebes el curso-vi la cara de tristeza de Sam pero en menos de dos segundos la borro de su rostro

-¿Qué tan probable?-pregunte yo

-Tan probable que la única solución es que hagas créditos extras-dijo Carly con seriedad

-¿Cuáles son mis opciones?-dijo Sam resignada, Carly le extendió un papel.

P.O.V. Sam

No pensé que la probabilidad de reprobar me afectara tanto, pero la verdad es que yo no quería terminar como mesera, tenias planes, ser chef, tener un restaurante o muchos, pero descuide mucho la escuela, pero la verdad de que le sirve la física o química a una futa chef, pff estúpido sistema escolar.

-¿Qué es esto?-dije mientras tomaba un papel que Carly me daba

-Son tus opciones-dijo ella

-Veamos- comencé a leer-¡esto apesta!-dije en voz alta, arrugue el papel y lo arroje hacia la cocina

-¿Tan malo es?-dijo Freddie caminando hacia la cocina

-Yo creo que hay una opción que deberías considerar en esa lista-dijo Carly sentándose junto a mí en el sillón

-¿De qué hablas?-le dije curiosa

-Si no me equivoco-decía Freddie volviendo de la cocina con el papel en la mano-ella está hablando de futbol soccer, Carly lo subrayo y ni siquiera lo notaste-me regreso el papel y yo lo volví a tirar, poniéndome de pie

-Ustedes no entienden, odio correr y sudar como cerdo-dije desesperada

-Hay una posición en el soccer, donde no es tan necesario correr-dijo Carly caminando detrás de mi

-¿En serio? ¿Me darán el puesto de entrenador?-dije con sarcasmo mientras sacaba una pepi-cola del refrigerador

-No Sam, pero puedes ser portera-dijo Carly sonriendo-no requiere tanto esfuerzo físico

-Carly tiene razón-interrumpió Freddie

-Que le des la razón a Carly no es novedad para mí-le dije al ñoño, él solo rodo los ojos

-Sam, esto no se trata de Freddie o de mi, se trata de tu futuro-me dijo Carly quitándome la botella de pepi-cola antes de que le tomara-puedes pensarlo por dos segundo y tomar una decisión-me decía ya un poco molesta

-¿Pero si saben que los juegos en el torneo de soccer son los sábados en la tarde verdad?-les pregunte

-¿Y?-dijo Freddie, este sope no entiende nada

-¡Oh Dios!-chillo Carly, al parecer entendió-los sábados hacemos iCarly

-¡Touchè!-le quite la botella de pepi-cola y volví al sillón

-Pues sacrificaremos iCarly-dijo mi amiga muy decidida

-¿En serio?-dijimos Freddie y yo al mismo tiempo, eso fue raro

-Sí, Sam lo primero es que pases el curso, ¿están de acuerdo?, ¿Freddie?

-Claro, eso es lo importante-dijo Freddie un poco distraído-chicas tengo que irme

-¿Baño anti-piojos?-le dije para molestar, él solo sonrió

-No, algo más importante-diciendo eso salió del apartamento

-Eso fue raro ¿no crees?-me dijo Carly pensativa

-Yo que se-dije con simpleza

Carly tomo asiento junto a mí, ahora veíamos celebridades bajo el agua, estaba de lo más emocionante, cuando el sonido de mi recién adquirido pearphone sonó.

-Te veo en el parque en 10 minutos- era un mensaje de Freddie

-Ni que fueras mi patrón, yo no recibo ordenes-le conteste y deje a un lado el pearphone

-Por favor, solo quiero ayudar AMIGA-leí el mensaje y me puse de pie

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Carly

-A buscar pollo frito-diciendo esto salí rápidamente rumbo al parque

Al llegar al parque vi a Freidora con un balón de soccer en la mano, y me hacia una seña para que me acercara, camine hasta llegar frente a él

-¿Qué pretendes Frednub?-le dije observándolo detenidamente

-Ayudar, ya te lo dije

-y ¿pretendes entrenarme en el parque?-le dije señalando el balón

-Oh, esto-dijo el extendiéndome el balón-esto es un regalo, tu entrenamiento empezará allá-me dijo señalando un local de videojuegos

-Es una locura-le dije sonriendo

-Pensé que te gustaban las locuras-me dijo del mismo modo

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Me encantan!-le dije y ambos corrimos hacia el local

No sé que está tramando Freddie, pero no se ve tan mal, creo que él y Carly son los mejores amigos que puedo tener, y pensar que antes él y yo nos odiábamos.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Hasta aquí chicos, estén al pendiente… ¿Qué pasara con Sam y Freddie en los videojuegos? ¿Alguno descubrirá un nuevo sentimiento? ¿Seddie será sencillo o alguien se interpondrá?

Gracias por sus reviews, me motivan! :D


	3. Este Chico Me Agrada Demasiado

_Hola gente del fanfic_

_Me da gusto ver señales de vida en mi historia, ¡son lo mejor!_

_Bueno, entremos a lo importante =)_

_iCarly no me pertenece, pero me gusta plasmar lo que imagino ..._

**Capitulo 3 **

**Este Chico Me Agrada**

P.O.V. General

Sam y Freddie entraron a la tienda de videojuegos, estaba sola completamente para ellos dos, Freddie se adelanto y se puso frente a una máquina, Sam lo siguió y se puso junto a él.

-Que pretendes Freddork?-dijo ella sonriendo

-Por lo pronto, solo que entiendas el juego-dijo el chico encendiendo la maquina-Voy por monedas, no tardo-el chico se fue y Sam lo siguió con la mirada hasta el mostrador

P.O.V. Sam

Freddie tiene ideas muy raras, es un nerd debí imaginar que su loco plan incluía tecnología, puede ser tan raro e interesante a la vez

-¿Lista?-me pregunto Freddie, sosteniendo un montón de monedas

-No sé qué tramas, pero yo siempre estoy lista-le respondí

-Bien-insertó una moneda y volteo a verme-es un videojuego de futbol, ¿crees poder mover tu mano?-me dijo preocupado

-Claro, tus cuidados de enfermero son efectivos-dije girando mi muñeca

-Bien, toma un control y te iré explicando-me dijo el nub

Comenzamos a jugar al principio, debo admitir él me estaba dando una paliza, bueno en este caso, goliza pero después ya no fue tan fácil para el nub, conforme avanzaba el juego me explicaba, sobre las posiciones las líneas sobre el césped, mis limites como portera, para ser un ñoño del AV Club sabía mucho de estas cosas. De pronto la imagen de la pantalla se desvaneció y quedo completamente negra.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó el ñoño

-Sucede que estas en mi máquina enano-dijo un tipo con aspecto de delincuente

-Oye tarado, porque no te largas antes que te parta la cara en dos-le dije furiosa

- ¿Vas a dejar que tu noviecita te defienda?-dijo burlonamente el chico

-Ella no es mi novia-dijo Freddie tranquilamente-vámonos Sam, no quiero problemas-me dijo jalándome del brazo

-Pero yo si los quiero-me solté del brazo de Freddie y le di una patada al brabucón, que hasta Jackie Chan hubiera envidiado, el chico dio un grito de niñita

-¡Sam!-me grito Freddie

-Él me provoco-le dije en mi defensa

-Me las vas a pagar muñeca-el tipo sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo y corrió hacia mi

-¡Cuidado Sam!-Freddie corrió y me abrazó, ambos caímos al suelo, él encima de mi

-¡Detente rufián!-grito el encargado de los videojuegos, le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Freddie sin moverse un centímetro, mi respiración y mi corazón estaban acelerados, al igual que la respiración de Freddie

-Sí, gracias por cubrirme-dije con poco aliento

-Eso hacen los amigos

-Si claro-le sonreí

-Chicos ¿están bien?-preguntó el encargado de la tienda

-¿Qué?-dijo Freddie nervioso-oh si, si estamos bien gracias

-La policía ya viene por este delincuente

-Bien-dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Freddie-le dije-creo que es hora de ponernos de pie

-Tienes razón-dijo levantándose y extendiéndome la mano, para que yo hiciera lo mismo, cuando lo hice pude ver una mancha oscura en el suéter de Freddie

-Freddie, ¿Qué tienes en el suéter?

-No lo sé-se reviso la manga-¡auch!, creo que es sangre

-¡Oh por Dios!-vamos a el hospital para que te revisen-le dije preocupada

-No, mi madre está ahí, mejor vamos a casa y me ayudas ¿quieres?

-Claro, eso hacen los amigos-le sonreí y ambos salimos del local

Caminamos unas cuantas calles para llegar al edificio, en todo el camino Freddie no se quejo, pero se sostenía fuertemente el brazo casi donde estaba el hombro, este chico comienza a agradarme demasiado, como amigo obviamente ¿verdad? Cruzamos la puerta principal por suerte el portero loco no estaba…

-Sam-de pronto su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué sucede?-dije mientras entrabamos al elevador

-Creo que deberíamos decirle a Carly ¿no crees?-me dijo dudoso, presionando el botón del piso ocho

-Nos regañara

-Sí, pero si necesitamos ayuda después, ella podrá ayudarnos

-Cierto- el elevador se detuvo- ve a tu departamento yo iré a decirle a Carly, te veo en dos minutos-Freddie asintió con la cabeza y ambos entramos al mismo tiempo a cada departamento

-¡Carly!-entre gritando-Carlangas ¿Dónde estás?-cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras Spencer salió de su habitación corriendo con un plumero en la mano

-Sam, eres tú-me dijo en tono aliviado

-Sí, ¿Quién más?-dije caminando a la cocina

-No lo sé, tal vez ¿un ladrón?-me dijo avergonzado

-¡Aja! Y tu ibas a ahuyentarlo con cosquillas o ¿Qué?-le dije señalando el plumero

-Puede ser-dejo el plumero en el sillón y se sentó en una de las sillas altas de la cocina-No es que me sorprenda pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscar a Carly-le dije con simpleza

-Oh, ella no está, salió con Gibby al parecer les toco hacer un proyecto juntos

-Qué raro siempre hacemos los proyectos juntas-tome una pepi-cola y comencé a beberla

-Lo sé, ella menciono que como Freddie y tú no habían ido a la escuela el profesor la había asignado con Gibby

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, me voy Spencer- camine hacia la salida

-¿Quieres que le diga algo a Carly?

-No, yo le dire mañana que la vea, adiós señor de las cosquillas mortales

-Son como mil cuchillas suaves en tu estomago- me dijo con una voz rara y haciendo señas extrañas, una pobre imitación de Kung Fu

- Si como digas- Salí del departamento y entre al de Freddie, pero él no estaba ahí

-¡Fredtonto ya estoy aquí!-le grite para que saliera de donde estuviera

-¡Ya voy!-me grito desde el cuarto de su mamá, de seguro fue por la caja blanca que me ayudo con mi quemadura en la mañana

-Listo- me dijo y se sentó en el sillón dejando la caja en la mesita, yo me senté junto a él-ahora Sam, harás todo como te lo vaya diciendo

-Ok, estoy lista

-Bien-de pronto comenzó a quitarse la camisa, yo no lo podía creer, creo que mi cara se sentía caliente, de seguro estaba roja, desvié mi mirada

-¿Eso es necesario nub?-le dije viendo hacia otro lado

-Claro, no podrás hacerme la curación sobre la ropa Sam

-Claro-me gire completamente para verlo, el chico era un dios, jamás imagine que bajo esas camisas de nerd que usaba, se escondiera un torso tan bien trabajado-bueno dime que hare-dije disimulando mi nerviosismo

-Toma algodón, mójalo con poco alcohol y pásalo por mi herida, sin presionar-me extendió su brazo y se volteo para no ver su herida, entonces yo tenía una magnifica vista de su espalda descubierta

-Ok, aquí voy-hice lo que me dijo y Freddie solo soltaba pequeños quejidos

-Bien ahora, pásame la venda, yo puedo ponérmela solo

-¡Genial!, porque sabes, tengo que irme ya, demasiado Fredditis por hoy-dije nerviosamente, le avente la venda y corrí hacia la puerta sin mirarlo

-¡Sam, espera!-me gritó haciendo que me detuviera

-¿Ahora qué? Torso, digo tonto- comencé a toser nerviosamente

-Solo quería decirte gracias, amiga-voltee a verlo y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

-De nada-le sonreí yo también y me fui

Todo el camino a mi casa no pude dejar de pensar en Freddie, en sus videojuegos, en sus cuidados cuando me queme y obviamente en su espalda desnuda, incluso ver el vendaje de mi quemadura era motivo para sonreír, pues me recordaba el día loco y único que había sido hoy. Comenzó a oscurecer rápidamente así que camine más rápido cuando sin fijarme tope con alguien.

-¡Oiga, fíjese por dónde camina!-grite sin dejar de caminar

-Oye, yo te conozco-me respondió la voz de un hombre

-Si, si yo soy la chica de iCarly y Gibby no es un personaje, así es en la vida real-dije con un poco de fastidio regresándome para ver a la persona

-¿iCarly, Gibby?, no no, yo soy el dueño de los videojuegos, tu golpeaste al chico que ha estado molestando en mi negocio por semanas-me dijo el señor sonriendo

-Ah, sí soy yo, bueno si no le importa llevo prisa-me di la vuelta para seguir mi camino

-Jovencita, ¿Cómo sigue tu novio?-me grito el tipo, yo me quede congelada, pero reaccione en dos segundos

-No es mi novio-le dije sin voltear y seguí caminando-pero esta mejor-le grite

-¡Jamás vi a una pareja con tanta química!-me grito a todo pulmón

-¡Cállese!-le respondí del mismo modo y comencé a correr, llegue a mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación, no tenía ganas ni de cenar, a quien engaño, subí un bote de pollo frito y no salí de mi habitación hasta la mañana siguiente, tenía mucho que pensar. Abrí mi computadora buscando alguien con quien hablar.

P.O.V. Carly

Llegue del centro comercial, exhausta estuve más de tres horas con Gibby buscándolo necesario para nuestro proyecto de Historia, el Señor Howard era un tormento y mas por qué no me dejo hacer este proyecto con Sam, llegue directo a mi habitación, vi a Spencer dormido en el sillón de la sala abrazado de un plumero, no me pareció raro, entre en mi habitación y encendí mi computadora, estaba a punto de ir a tomar una ducha, cuando escuche el sonido del chat.

-Hola Carly-era Sam quien escribía

-Hola portera-le dije para bromear un rato

-Jaja, buena esa, oye podemos hablar de cosas de chicas-me escribió, cuando lo leí, avente el shampoo y la toalla que tenía en las manos

-Claro dime, ¿te gusta un muchacho verdad?-escribí ansiosa

-No lo sé, ¿Cuándo sabes si estas enamorada o si alguien te gusta?-wow Sam preguntando eso no se veía todos los días

-Bueno cuando un chico te gusta, es algo más físico, es guapo pero puedes vivir sin él, como Griffin y yo, él solo me gustaba pero pude dejarlo ir fácilmente

-Entonces este chico me gusta-escribió Sam

-Dime quien es-exigía yo desde mi habitación dando saltitos

-Te falta decirme como es cuando estas enamorada

-Bueno, creo que nunca lo he estado, pero según las películas, es cuando quieres a esa persona solo para ti y no te imaginas la vida sin él, ni lo imaginas con otra persona, es como si él fuera necesario más que el oxigeno, incluso darías tu vida por esa persona-le escribí adornando el texto con corazones

-Eso suena muy psicópata-escribió Sam junto a un emoticón muriendo de risa

-Puede ser, el amor lleva un poco de locura-le respondí

-Creo que no he llegado a ese punto todavía, lo cual me alegra

-Ya me vas a decir ¿quién es el chico?-escribí desesperada

-Nadie importante, un chico que vi a lo lejos-escribio

-No te creo, pero estoy muy cansada para interrogarte ire a tomar una ducha y luego a dormir, te veo mañana Puckett-le escribí y oprimí enviar

-Ok, Shay hasta mañana-fue lo último que leí y después "Sam Puckett cerro sesión"

Todo esto fue muy raro, pero Sam es así creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Gibby afecto mi cerebro, mejor me voy, mañana será otro día, y no cualquier día, es el día que Sam ira a conocer al equipo de futbol.

_Bueno gente guapa, hasta aquí el día de hoy, solo por ustedes escribo los capítulos más rápido ;) son geniales y sus comentarios también jaja_

_Quieren saber que pasara en el equipo de futbol, ¿habrá alguien nuevo? ¿Sam será buena o no? ¿Las dudas de Sam se fueron o aumentaron?... Descúbralo en el próximo capítulo de su FanFic Favorito "EL ERROR MAS COMUN" jajaja byyeee!_


	4. Mejores Amigos

_iCarly no me pertenece, pero la vida sigue… xD_

_Hola Fanficteros :P_

_Me dio mucho gusto que el capitulo anterior los divirtiera y emocionara :)_

_Mas reviews, mas historia! *aplausos*… así que cumpliendo con mi parte del trato aquí esta…._

**Capitulo 4**

**Mejores Amigos**

P.O.V. Freddie

Salí de mi casa como es costumbre, muy temprano para ir a la escuela, toque la puerta del departamento de Carly para que saliera y poder irnos juntos.

-Hola Freddie-dijo Carly abriendo la puerta

-¿Estas lista?-le dije sonriendo

-En realidad no, estoy esperando a Gibby, quedó de traer unas cosas de nuestro proyecto para guardarlas aquí-me dijo mientras miraba impaciente el reloj en su muñeca

-Entiendo, ¿no te importa que me adelante?

-No, claro que no, nos vemos allá-me dijo sonriendo y yo salí rumbo al colegio

Decidí que hoy caminaría, la mañana estaba muy agradable y ayer había sido un gran día, así que estaba de buen humor, eso hasta que alguien que venía corriendo chocó contra mí y casi me tira al suelo.

-¡Oye!-dije molesto

-Lo siento mucho-me respondió la voz de una chica, voltee para verla y era una chica linda, cabello oscuro, medio rizado, piel morena, pómulos muy marcados (N/A: Imaginen a Victoria Justice)

-Wow no, no te preocupes-dije apenado

-Soy Katya-me sonrió y extendió su mano

-Soy Freddie-la salude también

-Sí, tu eres el chico de iCarly ¿cierto?-dijo comenzando a caminar

-Sí, si yo soy y tu ¿vas a Ridgeway?-dije curioso caminando a su lado

-Si así es, a veces te he visto-dijo tímidamente

-Yo jamás te había visto antes-sonreí confundido

-Bueno, las chicas de Soccer no somos muy llamativas

-¿Juegas soccer?-dije sorprendido

-Si, así es y este año espero ser la capitana del equipo-dijo con un tono soñador

-Mi amiga piensa entrar al equipo, creo que hoy hará una prueba-dije siguiendo la plática

-¿En serio?, nunca imagine que a Carly le gustara el futbol

-No, no me refiero a Carly, si no a Sam

-Pero dijiste amiga y Sam es mas tu enemiga ¿no?-pregunto dudosa

-Ahora ya no-le dije sonriendo

Caminamos juntos y platicamos al mismo tiempo, ella realmente era una chica tierna y agradable, además de bonita. Me pidió mi teléfono y se lo di, tal vez ella sea alguien especial con el tiempo.

P.O.V. Sam

Llegue temprano a la escuela y no había rastro de Freddie o Carly, vamos, ni siquiera Gibby estaba cerca y yo tan nerviosa por lo del futbol, cuando de pronto vi a Freddie que venía con otra chica, nunca la había visto antes, pero venían sonriendo y charlando, sentí un vacio en el estomago, de seguro fue porque no alcancé a desayunar nada. Ambos caminaron hasta llegar frente a mí.

-Hola Sam-me dijo Frreddie sonriendo-ella es Katya-señalo a la chica que se quedo parada a su lado

-Hola-dije sin interés, la chica solo sonrió, se nota que la antipatía es mutua

-Ella está en el equipo de futbol

-No me interesa-la cara de la chica cambio de antipatía a indignación

-Pues debería, yo seré la próxima capitana-dijo muy segura

-¿En serio?-dije con emoción fingida, ella sonrió-sigue sin importarte-dije sin emoción, pude ver como su sonrisa se borro y yo me di la vuelta para entrar

-Lo siento Katya, tengo que ir con Sam, hablamos luego-escuche que Freddie le dijo-Sam, ¿estás lista?

-Sabes la respuesta – le dije abriendo mi casillero

-Bueno, la prueba será en la ultima hora escolar, no quieres saltarte esta clase y entrenar un poco-me propuso sonriendo

-Tú, Freddie Benson, el rey de los ñoños, ¿escapándose de clase?-le dije incrédula

-Bueno, podría hacerlo por mi amiga

-No te metas en problemas por mi culpa, mejor vamos a clase

-Ok, ahora resulta que tú eres la responsable-me dijo sarcástico

-Si, como sea camina-comencé a caminar y él me siguió

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, la campana sonó y me levante para salir

-¡Sam espera!-me dijo Freddie tomándome del brazo, me gire hacia él

-Dime

-¡Mucha suerte!-me dijo sonriendo y después me dio un abrazo, no supe que hacer así que me separe rápidamente

-Tranquilo nub, solo es una prueba-le dije desviando la mirada

-Pero de eso depende que pases el año escolar-me dijo preocupado

-Gracias por ponerme nerviosa-solté con sarcasmo

-Lo siento, no era mi intención-dijo apenado

-No te preocupes-golpee suavemente su hombro-todo estará bien amigo-le sonreí y me fui

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando me encontré con Carly

-Amiga, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-le pregunte preocupada

-Pues trabajando con Gibby sobre nuestro proyecto-se veía nerviosa

-Y, ¿Solo eso?-comencé a interrogarla

-Sí, solo eso

-Bueno, me voy por que las pruebas para futbol empiezan en 15 minutos

-Cierto, mucha suerte-me dijo abrazándome

-Claro, los abrazos también son de amigos-dije aliviada

-¿De qué hablas?-creo que pensé en voz alta

-Luego te cuento, adiós-Salí corriendo para los vestidores

Lo único que tenía en mi closet, era un conjunto deportivo rosa que Melanie había olvidado las vacaciones pasadas, era ajustado pero pues no tenia mas, me cambie y salí rumbo al gimnasio, creo que llame la atención de algunos chicos pero tenía prisa, no podía regresarme a golpearlos, cuando llegue deje mi mochila en el suelo y me senté a esperar mi turno, pues las porteras íbamos al final. Pude ver a Katya, la nueva amiguita de Freddie, la vi anotar varios goles, esta chica en verdad era buena.

-¡Samantha Puckett!-grito el entrenador Fisher, un hombre mayor, pero no viejo, se veía que era buena persona

-Soy yo-dije poniéndome de pie

-Bien pequeña, ponte en la portería y nuestra delantera estrella Katya tirara un penal, trata de detenerlo ¿entendido?

-Claro-dije obedeciendo

El entrenador me dio un par de guantes, me los puse y me puse en posición, Katya se puso frente a mí con una sonrisa burlona y después de la señal golpeo el balón, lo vi venir directo a mi cara, así que me agaché y fue gol.

-¡Segunda y última oportunidad Puckett!-grito el entrenador

-¡Iba a golpearme la cara!-me defendí

-Y tú debiste parar el balón con la mano, Sam sabes tan poco de esto, ve y prueba en el club de costura-me dijo Katya burlándose

-¡Me las pagaras!-susurre molesta, apreté los puños y me puse en posición de nuevo, pasó lo mismo que la primera vez y ella me anoto un segundo gol-¡Maldición!-grité furiosa-Katya y otra tonta festejaban camino a los vestidores

-Lo siento Sam, tal vez en la próxima-me dijo el entrenador

-No hay próxima para mi señor-dije afligida

Cuando salí del gimnasio vi a Carly y Freddie que me esperaban sonrientes, seguí caminando y pase junto a ellos

-¿Y?-me dijo Freddie siguiéndome con Carly

-¡Soy un asco!-les dije mirando al suelo

-No puedes ser tan mala-dijo Carly para animarme

-Me anotaron dos goles, y por cierto fue la nueva amiga de Freddie, Katya-dije sin ánimos

-Debiste ser más amable con ella, para que te ayudara a entrar, solo por eso le hable-me dijo un poco desesperado el nub

-Ya no importa, estoy fuera y estoy frita, reprobare

-Vamos Sam, debemos encontrar una solución-decía Carly- iré a hablar con el señor Fisher-salió corriendo de regreso al gimnasio

-Buena suerte-le dijo Freddie-Sam, ¿traes el balón que te regale?-me pregunto

-Sí, aquí en mi mochila-le dije

-Bien, vamos al patio trasero, te enseñare mas de futbol-diciendo esto, me tomo de la muñeca y salimos corriendo al patio

-¿Qué hago?-dije un poco fastidiada

-Ponte en posición, y no dejes de mirar el balón, tratare de no patearlo tan fuerte-me dijo colocando el balón en el suelo

-Estoy lista-dije colocando mis manos en mis rodillas, ya saben la posición de un portero profesional

-Bien, aquí voy-Freddie golpeo el balón, me concentre solamente en el esférico, iba directo a la esquina superior derecha de la portería, di un salto y con la mano golpee el balón fuera de la portería

-¿Cómo lo hice?-pregunte tímidamente

-¿Cómo es que no pasaste la prueba?, eres genial-me decía Freddie asombrado

-Tal vez, es el hecho de que tu amiguita me tiraba el balón hacia el rostro-dije un poco molesta

-Olvida eso, tu eres buena en esto, sigamos entrenando-puso el balón de nuevo en la marca de penal y siguió haciendo tiros y yo pare cada uno de ellos, tiros de esquina, centros, incluso con mis pies detuve algunos.

-Basta, estoy cansada-dije agonizante

-Bien, eres muy buena no pude anotarte ni un gol

-No soy buena, soy la mejor Fredward-dije orgullosa, fui a sentarme a uno de los columpios que estaban en el patio

-Lo sé Sam, y lo que paso hoy, fue solo mala suerte-se puso detrás de mí y comenzó a empujarme lentamente

-Aun no le he dicho a Calry lo que paso ayer-confesé

-No le digas, será nuestro secreto-me dijo sonriendo

-Gracias por todo, Freddie-dije tímidamente

-Oye, somos amigos ¿no?-detuvo el columpio y me miro fijamente

-Todo esto que haces, es tan increíble, dudo mucho que un simple amigo haga estas cosas-yo también lo miraba fijamente

-Entonces creo que somos más que simples amigos-me dijo sonriendo

-¿Sabes cuál es el siguiente nivel?-le pregunte en un susurro

-No, dime cual es-me respondió de la misma forma

-¡Mejores amigos!-le respondí gritando, Freddie soltó el columpio del susto y yo moría de risa

-Insistes en dejarme sordo ¿verdad?- me decía aturdido mientras tocaba su oído

-No, solo quería asustarte, lo siento-decía entre risas

-Con que te gusta reírte de mí-me dijo maliciosamente-pues ya verás señorita portera-me tomo de la cintura y me llevo al césped y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas

-¡No por favor, basta!-decía yo mientras me movía de un lado a otro riéndome

-Te lo mereces- me decía Freddie riendo también

-Te pateare cuando me sueltes-decía en medio de carcajadas

-Entonces no te soltare-me respondió contagiado de mi risa

-¿Interrumpo algo?-decía Carly sonriendo parada a un lado de nosotros, ni siquiera notamos cuando llego

-No, no solo entrenábamos-dijo Freddie

-¿Con cosquillas?-pregunto Carly incrédula, le di un zape al nub por su tonta respuesta

-¡Auch!-se quejó-bueno ya habíamos terminado de entrenar, estábamos jugando

-No importa, Carls ¿Cómo te fue con el entrenador Fisher?-pregunte ansiosa

-Pues tuve que ayudarle a recoger todos los balones y prometerle ser parte de las porritas para los partidos de futbol femenil, pero ¡te dará otra oportunidad!-dijo gritando y dando saltitos

-¡Eres la mejor Carls!-la abrace fuertemente-en serio, los dos son mis mejores amigos-dije con una ancha sonrisa

-Aw Sam, me vas a hacer llorar-dijo Carly, luego nos dimos un abrazo grupal, hasta que el sonido del celular de Freddie nos separo

-Hola-contesto el nub el teléfono- ah sí claro, ahorita no no, no hay problema, te veo ahí en 20 minutos-colgó y nos volteo a ver

-¿Quién era Freddie?-dijo mi amiga curiosa

-Era Katya, quiere que vayamos por un batido-dijo tranquilamente

-¡Uy, Freddie tiene una enamorada!-le dijo Carly burlona

-Sí, es la que casi golpea mi cara con el balón-dije molesta

-Debió haber sido un error Sam-decía Freddie

-Ya no importa-le dije sonriendo-mañana que vuelva a hacer la prueba seré la mejor-regrese al columpio donde estuve en un principio

-¡Así se habla rubia!-dijo Carly feliz, sentándose en el columpio junto a mi

-Bueno chicas, tengo que irme Katya me espera-dijo el nub y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció

-Carly-dije llamando la atención de mi amiga

-Dime Sam

-Debemos ir por comida-dije frotándome el estomago-siento un vacio en el estomago demasiado grande

-Eso no es novedad-me respondió ella sonriendo

-Cierto-le respondí del mismo modo, ambas nos pusimos de pie y caminamos en busca de comida

P.O.V. Freddie

Estaba pasando un gran tiempo con Sam y Carly, pero mas con mi nueva mejor amiga Sam, cuando Katya nos interrumpió, yo soy un caballero y no iba a decirle que no a su invitación, aunque me hubiera gustado seguir en el césped con Sam, pero bueno, ya habrá tiempo de sobra para estar con ella. Llegue a los licuados locos, pero ella un no llegaba, me senté y T-Bo se acerco a tomar mi orden.

-¡Hey Freddie!-me dijo T-Bo sosteniendo un palo con pechugas de pollo insertadas en el

-Hola T-Bo-le salude extrañado

-Oye, ¿quieres pollo?-pregunto entusiasmado

-No gracias, espero a alguien

-¡Uy! ¿Una enamorada?

-No solo una amiga- le dije- Oye T-Bo, tú ¿has tenido mejores amigas?-pregunte curioso

-¡Jamás, hermano!-me dijo

-¿Por qué?

-Eso es lo peor que puede hacer con una chica, a menos que ella realmente no te guste

-No entiendo-dije confundido

-Mira-tomo asiento frente a mi-Existe una frase que dice "Tu novio debe ser tu mejor amigo, pero no necesariamente tu mejor amigo debe ser tu novio" ¿Entiendes?

-En realidad no-dije sincero

-Ok, piensa, cuando una chica te gusta, tu quieres besarla, tomarla de la mano, llevarla a pasear y ser el único hombre en su vida ¿cierto?-me dijo pacientemente

-Sí, eso lo entiendo

-Bien, cuando tú eres el mejor amigo, nada de eso sucede y cuando la mayoría de las chicas tiene un mejor amigo, no piensa que sea un prospecto para novio pues no arriesgarían su amistad

-Creo que estoy comprendiendo-dije pensativo

-Se puede empezar por ser el mejor amigo, pero no terminaras siendo el novio, en cambio puedes ser el novio y terminar siendo su mejor amigo también

-No me parece muy lógico-dije dudando

-Te daré un ejemplo, de que mi teoría funciona, Carly y tu, lo que paso con ustedes eran grandes amigos y como novios no funcionaron, lo bueno es que fueron amigos después de eso pero no siempre es así, la mayoría de los novios de Carly no tuvo que ser su amigo incondicional por mucho tiempo como tú lo hiciste, ese fue tu error hermano

-Creo que ya entendí-dije un poco desilusionado

-No me digas que te enamoraste de otra amiga

-No, no enamorado es una palabra muy fuerte-dije asustado-pero tal vez me estaba encariñando muy rápido, aunque ya es tarde, ahora somos mejores amigos-dije un poco abatido

-No es tarde, puedes buscar otra chica hacerla tu novia y luego ser su mejor amigo-puso una pechuga de pollo frente a mi-cortesía de la casa- dijo y después se fue tras el mostrador

Iba a comerme esa pechuga pero de alguna forma la plática con T-Bo me había quitado el hambre, estaba a punto de llamar a Sam para platicar, cuando vi entrar a Katya, lucia muy bonita, se veía muy femenina para ser jugadora de futbol, una falda me mezclilla corta, una blusa verde de botones, un listón en el cabello y tenis verdes como su blusa.

-Hola Katya-dije poniéndome de pie

-Hola Freddie-puso su mano en mi hombre y beso mi mejilla

-Vamos a ordenar ¿te parece?-dije un poco avergonzado

-Claro-dijo tomando asiento y sonriendo, creo que sonríe demasiado

T-Bo, nos llevo dos licuados, platicamos un largo rato, ella era muy graciosa, su humor era muy simple comparado con el de Sam, Sam es más creativa pero aun así Katya es agradable, no sé por qué rayos las estoy comparando , Sam es mi mejor amiga y katya, aun no se en que va a terminar esto.

-Oye, que tal si caminamos por el parque un rato- me propuso

-Suena bien- le pague a T-Bo y salimos juntos del local

Cuando caminábamos por la calle, ella tomo mi brazo y se recargo en mi hombro, yo no supe que hacer y así caminamos hasta llegar al parque. Al llegar tomamos asiento en una banca y ella seguía pegada a mí.

-Me la he pasado muy bien-dijo soltándome

-Yo también-le dije sonriendo, de pronto me agarro del cuello y me beso yo abrí los ojos como un par de platos y después de cinco segundos se aparto de mi

-Wow, eso fue bueno-dijo sonriendo y abrazándome por el hombro una vez mas

-Sí, fue bueno-dije en shock todavía

-Mis amigas no creerán que soy la novia de Freddie el chico de iCarly-dijo en tono soñador

-¿Qué eres qué?-dije asustado apartándome

-¡Tu novia!-dijo alzando la voz- o acaso ese beso no significo nada para ti-me decía indignada

-No es eso, pero ¿no crees que es my rápido?, apenas te conocí esta mañana-le dije tratando de calmarla

-Entiendo- me dijo triste-quieres que primero seamos amigos y todo eso ¿verdad?

-Pues-de pronto recordé todo lo que T-Bo había dicho y no quería cometer el error de ser el mejor amigo de todas las chicas, al fin tenía una novia, lo que había querido por mucho tiempo y aunque no la amara, iba a lograrlo con el tiempo-olvídalo, tú me gustas y si quiero que seas mi novia-le dije sonriendo, ella se me fue encima y volvió a besarme.

P.O.V. Carly

Sam y yo habíamos decidido ir a comer a Penny's , llegamos a mi casa, nos arreglamos un poco y después salimos hacia el restaurante, al estar ahí comenzamos a platicar de cosas al azar.

-Entonces ¿vas a ser mi porrista?-me decía Sam entre risas

-Pues sí, fue la única manera de convencer al entrenador

-Es bueno saber que estarás ahí

-Siempre, oye Sam, cambiando de tema-le dije de manera seria

-Si dime-me decía empezando a comer

-¿Qué estaba ocurriendo entre Freddie y tu esta tarde en los columpio?-Sam comenzó a atragantarse con la comida

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo rápidamente tomando agua

-Pues ustedes estaban juntos, riéndose, en el suelo, jugando, eso es muy sospechoso-le dije con una sonrisa picara

-Somos amigos solamente-me dijo ya más tranquila

-Por ahora- le dije yo riéndome

-Por siempre-me corrigió ella- no me arriesgaría como tú lo hiciste, además no creo ser el tipo de chica que le interesa a Freddie, son todo lo contrario a ti y estuvo enamorado de ti por años

-Las personas cambian- le dije para animarla

-No importa, me gusta su amistad y así será siempre, solo mejores amigos-me dijo poniendo fin a ese tema

Seguimos charlando por horas hasta que en el restaurante casi nos corren, antes de salir Sam le puso el pie a un mesero y este le tiro encima un plato de espagueti a un viejo calvo, esta chica sí que es divertida, salimos corriendo y carcajeándonos del lugar.

P.O.V. Sam

Carly y o caminabas por la cera riéndonos aun, cuando vimos a Freddie que venía con Katy y venían tomados de la mano, ese restaurante no es tan bueno, de nuevo siento hambre, el estomago vacio.

-¿Freddie?-preguntaba Carly, al parecer no lo podía creer

-Hola chicas-respondió el tonto sonriendo

-Y, ¿hay algo nuevo que quieras contarnos?-dije yo

-¿Recuerdan a Katya?-respondió de inmediato

-Como olvidarla me quería golpear con un balón en la cara-dije sarcásticamente

-Con que es ella-dijo Carlangas

-Siento mucho que no hayas quedado en el equipo-me dijo sonriendo

-Sam hará la prueba de nuevo-le dijo Freddie-y es muy buena, te lo aseguro

-¿En serio?-dijo ella desilusionada

-Así es, compañera-le dije burlonamente

-Y ¿Ustedes son novios?-dijo Carly mirando a Freddie y Katya

-¡Sí!-se adelanto a contestar ella

-Hace unas horas apenas-dijo Freidora apenado

-Luego nos cuentas los detalles-interrumpió Carly-Sam y yo tenemos noches de películas hoy

-Sí, y eso es mas entretenido que esto-dije señalándolos a ambos, Freddie solo rodo los ojos, Katya no entendió lo que dije, pobre tonta

-Las veo mañana chicas-dijo Freddie siguiendo su camino, nosotras también

-Oye, ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa?-le pregunte a Carly

-Sabes que si-dijo ella sonriente

Llegamos, preparamos palomitas y pusimos una película de acción, Carly no es muy fanática así que se quedo dormida una hora después. Hubo una escena de explosiones que hizo que Carly se despertara.

-Oye Sam-me decía bostezando-ira a dormir ¿vienes?

-A penas son las nueve-dije indignada

-Sí, pero estoy muerta

-Ve tú, yo me quedare aquí hasta que termine la película

-Ok, no te desveles demasiado mañana es tu segunda prueba de futbol

-Si mamá-le respondí rodando los ojos

-Buenas noches-dijo subiendo las escaleras

-Buenas noches-respondí

Me levante para preparar mas palomitas, cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió, era Freddie quien entraba.

-Hola Sam

-Hola Freddork

-¿Dónde está Carly?-pregunto sentándose en una de las sillas altas de la cocina

-Fue a dormir-saque las palomitas del microondas y las puse sobre la mesa frente a él, yo me quede de pie

-¿No deberías dormir también, para rendir mejor en tu prueba de mañana?

-No vengas a darme ordenes-le dije tomando un puño de palomitas llevándomelo a la boca

-Era un sugerencia-me dijo tomando palomitas también

-Entonces, cuéntame sobre tu novia- le dije mientras sacaba un par de pepi-colas del refrigerador

-Pues es Katya-dijo con simpleza

-Freddie, ¿Por qué eres su novio, si apenas la conociste hoy?-le dije extendiéndole una botella de pepi-cola

-Pues, es una chica y yo quería una novia, solo sucedió-dijo bebiendo el liquido

-Entiendo-tome el tazón de palomitas y me senté en el sillón-No buscabas una chica en especial, solo buscabas una chica

-Busco el amor, tal vez lo puedo encontrar en ella-me dijo sentándose a mi lado

-Tal vez, te deseo suerte-dije sonriendo

-Gracias-me miro fijamente por dos segundos y se levanto del sofá- Sam, vamos a la azotea-me decía entusiasmado

-¿Estás loco?-tu madre moriría si te ve ahí-le dije burlándome

-Vamos, ella no está doblara turno en el hospital, otra vez-me decía jalándome del brazo

-Ok, vamos-me solté de su agarre y tomamos el ascensor

Al llegar el nub buscaba desesperadamente algo que pudiera servirnos de asiento

-Freddie, ven-le dije sentada en el suelo-no hay piojos aquí-sonreí

-No sabes que hubo aquí antes-me dijo desconfiado camino frente a mí y le puse el pie para que cayera, gateando me acerqué a él-Lo ves, no hay nada-le susurré al oído

-Bonita forma de hacérmelo saber-dijo sarcástico

-Ven-lo jale un poco mas hasta quedar acostados uno al lado del otro-¿ves las estrellas?

-Wow, son hermosas-decía maravillado-jamás las había visto de esta forma

-Me parece increíble que a veces las ignoren- me quede en silencio un momento- Oye, me pregunto si seguiremos teniendo momentos como estos ahora que tienes novia-dije volteando a verlo

-Eso no es impedimento Sam, tú eres mi mejor amiga, las novias vienen y van pero los amigos se quedan

-Pero habrá alguna que tenga que darse –le dije despacio

-Aun es muy pronto para pensar en eso ¿no crees?

-Cierto-sonreí y él también, de pronto se movió un poco y puso su cabeza en mi estomago y yo por inercia comencé a jugar con su cabello

-Eso es tan relajante-dijo él cerrando sus ojos

-Lo sé-conteste admirando aun las estrellas

Puedo soportar la idea de que Freddie tenga novia, ok, si me molesta un poco, pero solo un poco eso no quiere decir nada ¿verdad?, y por que fue a elegir a la estúpida de Katya, ya quiero que sea mañana para que vea que no me va a meter ni un maldito gol, creo que debo de dejar de odiar a esa chica por que podrían parecer celos, mire a Freddie, estaba completamente dormido, luce tan tierno, me volví a recostar hasta quedarme dormida también.

¡Hasta aquí gente guapa! Como podrán ver este capítulo es casi el doble de largo que los anteriores y también lo he subido más rápido *aplausos, una chica Seddie se desmaya* tómenlo como un regalo de navidad :) si quieren obsequiarme algo a cambio, me gustaría un review por persona jajajaja :D

¿Superara Sam la segunda prueba? ¿Seguirá Sam con su vacio en el estomago? ¿Freddie llegara a enamorarse de Katya? ¿Cómo es realmente Katya? (Aunque creo que ya la odian antes de saberlo)

P.D. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! :-D

NOS VEMOS EL 26 Ò 27 ;)


	5. Segunda Oportunidad

¡Hola Facfiteritos bellos! ;)

Espero hayan tenido una linda Noche Buena y muchos regalos en Navidad :D y que tengan un excelente inicio de año! Perdon por la tardanza, ya saeb cada vez que me tardo, capitulo largo jajaja.

• Tocino Boliviano94: Hice este tema de los amigos con Sam y Freddie por que se que es muy recurrente entre los jóvenes ;) y pensé que si se sentían un poco identificados les gustaría más.

•JennMcFanSamy & SEDDIE-015: Mi intención no es que odien a Victoria J. jaja solo a Katya :P se me ocurrió Victoria por los capítulos donde sale en iCarly, sobre todo en Yo peleo con Shelby Marx, cuando Sam le dice a Freddie "Su pie es demasiado buena para tu cara" … ¡CELOS!

•Chico cj seddie: Que bueno que reflexionaras un poco sobre el amor :P si T-Bo no es tan loco, al menos no en mi Fic :D

Aquí les traigo un capitulo mas de este su humilde Fanfic

iCarly no es mío D:

**Capitulo 5 **

**Segunda Oportunidad**

P.O.V. Sam

Abrí mis ojos y vi el cielo, tan despejado y hermoso, eso es raro en Seattle, por lo regular siempre llueve y esta… un minuto, porque estoy viendo el cielo y no el techo de mi cuarto, voltee a mi izquierda y vi a Freddie, estaba profundamente dormido, se veía tan tierno, pero no es tiempo de eso, me levante de un solo salto.

-¡Fredraro!-comencé a gritarle

-¿Sam?, ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación?-me dijo somnoliento tallándose los ojos

-¡Despierta tarado, esto no es tu habitación!-le dije acomodando mi cabello y mi chaqueta

-¿Qué?-me dijo asustado-¿dormimos en la azotea?-decía poniéndose de pie, frente a mi

-¿No es obvio?-dije desesperada-además ya son casi las siete, llegaremos tarde al a escuela

-Tranquila, me doy una ducha rápido y te acompaño a tu casa- decía caminando hacia las escaleras

-No, no mi madre piensa que estoy con Carly, y Carly piensa que estoy en mi casa-le dije preocupadamente

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

-¿Puedo ducharme en tu casa no?-la idea no me parecía genial pero era lo único que se me ocurrió

-Sí, no veo el problema, mamá llega hasta las nueve-me dijo pensativo

-¿Aun tienes los vestuarios que usamos para iCarly?-pregunte ansiosa

-Sí, incluso tengo algo de tu ropa del último campamento

-¿Por qué tienes ropa mía?-dije un poco asustada

-Porque llenaste una bolsa con ella, me golpeaste dejándome inconsciente y el jefe campista me hizo recoger toda la ropa que dejaste tirada-me dijo rodando los ojos

-Esos suena razonable para mí-dije encogiendo los hombros-vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo-ambos salimos corriendo y al llegar al piso ocho fuimos muy cuidadosos de que nadie nos viera.

P.O.V. Freddie

Entramos a mi casa, Sam se quedo en la sala mientras yo buscaba la ropa con ropa de ella y Carly, es bueno que yo guarde los vestuarios.

-¡Aquí esta!-dije poniendo una enorme bolsa negra en la mesa de la sala frente a Sam

-Genial, mientras busco algo decente, ve a ducharte

-Claro, cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes tomarla con confianza-le dije sonriendo

-Sabes que eso no era necesario decirlo-ella también me sonrió-¡Ahora lárgate, que es tarde!-me dijo mandonamente

-Ok, gruñona-le dije divertido y me fui

Entre a mi habitación, la ordene un poco, no quería que Sam viera un desastre, tendría que entrar a mi ducha, mamá se daría cuenta si usa la de ella, vi unas figuras de acción y una pistola laser así que las tome y las tire al cesto de basura, luego las recogería, tome mi ropa y entre a la ducha.

-¡Estoy lista ñoño, date prisa!-escuche a Sam gritar y entrar a mi habitación

-Dame un minuto-respondí gritando, tome la toalla, seque mi cuerpo y me cambie ahí mismo-¡Listo!-dije saliendo del cuarto de baño

-¡Ya era hora!-me dijo Sam de pie en la puerta de la habitación, sosteniendo algunas prendas

-Entra, iré a hacer algo para el desayuno

-¿Tienes cereal con sabor a chocolate?-me pregunto emocionada, se sentó en mi cama y puso su ropa a un lado

-Creo que si-le dije sonriendo, me di media vuelta para salir

-¡Freddie!-me grito haciendo que me girara de nuevo

-Dime

-El cesto de basura no es un buen lugar para esconder tus ñoñerías-me decía burlonamente sosteniendo una de mis figuras de acción

-¿Qué?, solo olvídalo-le decía nervioso-iré a preparar el cereal-diciendo esto salí de mi habitación con la cara totalmente roja

P.O. V. Sam

El ñoño salió de su habitación rojo como un tomate, no tenia que esconder esas figuras yo ya sabía que las tenía pero, igual fue divertido hacerlo apenarse un poco, me levante de la cama y entre al cuarto de baño, me di cuenta que tenían muchos tipos de jabones y un shampoo especial para piojos, yo solo sonreía negando con la cabeza, me quite la ropa y entre a la ducha. Cuando termine, tome la toalla, estaba a punto de cambiarme cuando note algo.

-¡Rayos!-dije golpeando mi frente-olvide la ropa en la cama-rodé los ojos y camine hacia la puerta enrollada solo en la toalla

-Siguen aquí-dije hablándole a la ropa, camine hacia la cama para tomarla cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió, Freddie entró, pero se quedo inmóvil al verme ahí

-Sam, Sam lo siento-decía tartamudeando

-Sal ahora mismo-le gritaba yo apenada

-Yo la verdad, no quería solo-el tarado no podía coordinar una frase y no se movía

-¡Largo de aquí pervertido!-le dije arrojándole una de sus figuras de acción, salió corriendo y rojo como un tomate, después de unos segundos cuando los latidos de mi corazón fueron normales de nuevo, comencé a reírme de la situación. Me vestí y salí hacia la cocina y ahí estaba Freddie, no podía verme a los ojos.

-¿Está listo el cereal?-pregunte como si nada hubiera pasado

-Sí, vamos a sentarnos, solo tenemos 15 minutos-me dijo en voz baja y sin dejar de ver el suelo

-Freddie

-¿Qué?

-Mírame-le exigí, el nerd levanto la mirada, le sonreí y él también

-Sam, lo siento debí haber tocado primero- se veía muy afligido

-No te preocupes, nadie toca antes de entrar a su habitación, además no viste nada malo, yo estaba cubierta con una toalla

-Sí, pero aun así fue raro e incomodo

-Cierto, pero somos amigos, así que relájate ¿quieres?-le dije sonriendo

-Ok, ahora a darnos prisa-me dijo haciéndome una seña para que tomara asiento, ambos lo hicimos y comenzamos a desayunar. Terminamos, tomamos nuestras mochilas y cuando nos acercamos a la puerta para salir alguien comenzó a tocar.

-¡Freddie!-era Carly quien gritaba desde afuera

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-me decía preocupado el nerd

-Primero, baja el volumen de tu voz-le decía susurrando y ambos caminamos hacia atrás

-¡Freddie, es hora de irnos!-Carly se oía impaciente

-¿No quieres irte con ella?-le pregunte-yo puedo quedarme unos minutos aquí y llegar tarde, eso no sorprendería a nadie

-No, esperaremos juntos a que se vaya y después tomaremos el autobús-me dijo sentándose en el suelo, yo hice lo mismo

Después de un par de minutos Carly dejo de insistir y ambos salimos como si fuéramos un par de ninjas, tomamos un taxi, pues ya era demasiado tarde y al legar Carly ya se encontraba en los casilleros

-Hola chicos-nos dijo con su habitual sonrisa

-Hola-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-Freddie, esta mañana fui a tu departamento, supuse que saliste antes, pero vas llegando tarde-dijo curiosa mirando a Freddie

-Lo que pasa es que-decía Freddie nervioso

-Es que yo le llame-interrumpí-necesitaba que fuera a mi casa antes de la escuela

-¿Cómo para qué?-pregunto Carly aun más curiosa

-Pues para- ¡Ring! El sonido de la campana me salvaba-Oh, es hora de irnos-decía apresurada empujando a Carly

-Pero Sam, es el primer timbre de tres-me dijo soltándose de mi agarre

-¡Rayos!-decía frustrada

-Yo te explicare-intervino Freddie

-¡Hola bebé!-interrumpió Katya, nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver a esta chica

-Katya hola-decía Freddie nervioso

-¿Como amaneciste bebé?-besó la mejilla de Freddie y nos sonrió, olvídenlo no me da gusto verla

-Bien gracias-Freddie le hizo una seña para que nos saludara

-Ah, hola Carly, Sam-dijo desganada

-Hola Katya-dijo amablemente Carly

-Hey-fue todo lo que yo dije

-Oye bebé-dijo a Freddie ignorándonos por completo-me acompañas por un licuado, no me dio tiempo de desayunar-decía con ese estúpido tono meloso

-Claro vamos, chicas las veo después-él y Katya se tomaron de la mano y se fueron rumbo a la cafetería

-Soy yo o no le caemos muy bien a la novia de Freddie-me decía Carly indignada

-Que importa-le dije sin interés. ¡Ring!- segundo timbre mejor nos vamos, nos toca Química y no quiero estar adelante en el laboratorio, pero antes vamos a la máquina de dulces, necesito un grasito

-Otra vez tu estomago vacio-dijo obviando el hecho

-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

-No tengo idea, hambrienta es tu estado natural-dijo Carly y ambas caminamos rumbo a la máquina y luego al aula

La primera clase la tenía con Carly y Freddie, pero el ñoño no llego, la segunda me tocaba solo con Gibby

-¡Sam!-escuche la voz del nerd detrás de mí

-¿Que quieres?-le dije sin ánimos

-Saber a qué hora es tu prueba hoy, para estar ahí

-¿Y tu noviecita va a darte permiso?-dije alzando las cejas

-Es mi novia, no mi jefa

-Cierto, pues en la última hora-dije torciendo la boca-Oye ¿Porqué no entraste a Química?

-Me quede en la cafetería con Katya

-Lo supuse, bueno me voy te veo en la prueba-me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino

-Ok

Entre a Biología, y se me hizo raro no ver a Gibby, ese zope me da igual, las clases se fueron rápido, la ultima la tenía de nuevo con Carly así que ella me acompaño a los vestidores para cambiarme, saliendo nos encontramos a Katya y una de sus amigas.

-Sam, suerte esta vez, recuerda que el balón se detiene, no se le huye-me dijo Katya burlona

-Oye, eres muy grosera-dijo Carly

-Es una broma Shay, relájate-dijo Katya con el mismo tono

-Nunca me digas que me calme-dijo Carly un poco histérica

-Tranquila Carly-interrumpí yo-solo por ser la novia de Freddie, creeré que es una broma

-Si, como sea-dijo ella-Oh, que grosera ella es mi amiga Debany-dijo señalando a la chica junto a ella (N/A: Aquí imaginen a Erin Sanders)-Debany es la capitana de porristas del equipo

-Escuché que entraras al equipo Shay-le dijo la tipa a Carly

-Si así es, todo por apoyar a mi amiga-le respondió Carly muy segura de sí misma

-Bueno todavía falta que Sam entre al equipo-dijo Katya burlonamente mientras salía con su amiga

-¡Lo lograra!-les gritó Carly mientras movía su puño en el aire-son unas engreídas- me dijo ofendida

-Lo sé, el torpe hace malas decisiones, no me sorprende-dije con simpleza y después ambas salimos hacia el gimnasio

Cuando llegamos estaba todo el equipo de fútbol femenil y al parecer yo era la única que iba a hacer prueba, me sentí tan loser

-Señorita Puckett-dijo el entrenador-póngase en posición, recuerde que es su última oportunidad, nuestras tres delanteras le tiraran un penal y ya usted sabe que hacer- me dijo de modo serio

-Si entrenador- fui y me puse en posición, a lo lejos pude ver que Freddie entraba al gimnasio, eso me trajo más confianza, pues de cierta forma él me había ayudado a entrenar

-Candy, tu primero-dio la orden el Sr. Fisher y una chica se puso frente al balón, sonó el silbato y ella golpeo el balón, esquina superior derecha, fue fácil sacarlo, escuche un gran y largo "Ooh" por todos los asistentes en el gimnasio, Carly y Freddie sonreían y aplaudían, Katya no podía creerlo

-Bien hecho Puckett-gritó el señor Fisher

-Gracias-dije sonriendo

-Tu turno Seleny-diciendo eso otra chica se puso frente a mí, esquina inferior izquierda, con el puño cerrado lo aleje de la portería, otra vez la misma reacción y hubo un poco mas de aplausos

-Excelente Samantha-decía emocionado el entrenador-Es tu turno Katya, ella se puso en posición, yo en la mía y solo esperábamos el sonido del silbato para decidir todo. El entrenador dio la señal, Katya golpeo el balón, nuevamente venía justo a mi cara, pero esta vez lo detuve con ambas manos y lo abrace contra mi pecho, levante el rostro con una enorme sonrisa y aquello se convirtió en una fiesta, gritos, aplausos.

-Amiga, eres la mejor-me decía Carly abrazándome

-Lo sé-respondí emocionada

-Sabia que lo harías Sam-me dijo Freddie y me abrazó

-Felicidades Puckett-interrumpió Katya nuestro abrazo-no estuvo mal- torció la boca y tomo a Freddie del brazo

-¿Bromeas?-decía Carly-Sam es la mejor, eso estuvo excelente

-Eres la mejor portera que hemos tenido-dijo una de las delanteras acercándose a mí y dándome la mano

-Gracias-dije sonriendo

-En serio Puckett contigo podríamos ser campeonas-dijo la otra delantera

-Si somos campeonas, yo pasaría automáticamente el año ¿cierto?- le pregunte a la chica

-¡Claro!, además tendrías excelentes referencias para cualquier universidad

-¡Samantha!-interrumpió el señor Fisher-eso fue extraordinario

-Gracias-le dije sonriendo

-Eres tan buena, que he decidido nombrarte capitana del equipo-me dijo emocionado

-¿QUÉ?-gritamos todos al mismo tiempo

-Usted no puede hacer eso-dijo Katya molesta

-Claro que puede-intervino Carly-él es el entrenador

-Katya, ya lo decidí-dijo el señor Fisher

-Es muy injusto, yo tengo más tiempo en el equipo-dijo a punto de llorar, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo Freddie volteo a vernos a mí y a Carly sorprendido

-Mejor ve con ella-le dije tranquila

-Felicidades capitana-me sonrió y salió corriendo tras su novia

-Bueno Samantha-dijo Fisher

-Solo dígame Sam ¿quiere?

-Ok, Sam te aviso que este sábado es nuestro primer partido

-¿Qué?-dije sorprendida-aún no estoy lista

-Amiga eres la mejor, lo harás bien-decía Carly poniendo su brazo sobre mi hombro

-Si Sam, no tienes de que preocuparte, todo estará bien

-Ok, les creeré, entonces ¿Hasta el sábado?

-Hasta el sábado-me dijo en entrenador sonriendo, y después se alejo

Carly y yo fuimos a los vestidores, después de que me cambie, Carls me invitó un licuado así que al llegar ordenamos y platicamos horas de cosas al azar

P.O.V. Carly

Estaba con Sam celebrando que no solo había pasado la prueba de fútbol, si no que la habían nombrado capitana del equipo, eso era genial, además por que dejó a la novia de Freddie a un lado, esa chica no me cae bien.

-Freddie debería estar celebrando con nosotras, no consolando a su infantil novia-dije un poco molesta

-Es su novia, me imagino que tiene prioridad-me dijo Sam encogiendo los hombros y sorbiendo su licuado

-No, los amigos también somos prioridad-refuté

-Da igual Carly, el ñoño sólo hizo lo que cualquier buen novio haría ¿no?-me dijo con simpleza

-No lo sé Sam, esa chica no me agrada, y siento que nosotros no le agradamos

-No tiene que agradarnos a nosotras, si no a Freddie

-Pues sí, pero sería mejor si su novia fuera nuestra amiga-dije desesperada

-Yo no tengo ningún interés en que eso suceda-me dijo molesta

-Pensé que ahora que te llevabas mejor con él, querrías eso

-Me gusta que Freddie sea mi amigo, pero no por eso seré amiga de su novia y menos de Katya

-Bueno después de todo, las cosas no cambian mucho

-¿A qué te refieres?-me dijo curiosa

-Siempre tendrán un motivo para pelear-le dije sonriendo

-Sí, pero no por eso dejaremos de ser amigos-me dijo del mismo modo

La semana paso demasiado rápido y ya estábamos a sábado, el viernes Sam se había quedado en mi casa, así el sábado por la mañana yo iría desde temprano a su partido. Me levante yo primero, no quise molestar a Sam y fui a la cocina a preparar algo para el desayuno.

-Hola-dijo Freddie entrando al departamento

-Hola-respondí indiferente

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿dormiste bien?-me dijo un poco extrañado por mi actitud

-No, nada es sólo que hace días que no te vemos-dije sacando la leche del refrigerador

-Bueno, ahora tengo una novia, eso me mantiene ocupado-dijo sentándose en una de la sillas altas de la mesa

-No te digo que dejes sola a Katya-di un largo suspiro-solo que también tengas tiempo para nuestra amistad, el día de la prueba de Sam ni siquiera fuiste a festejar con nosotras y desde entonces solo te hemos visto en los pasillos de la escuela

-Sam fue quien me mando tras Katya y además fue lo correcto-decía un poro irritado-ella es mi novia, es mi prioridad

-Ojala valga la pena-dije derrotada, comencé a preparar unos hot-cakes

-Escucha, sé que no se llevan muy bien pero, es cuestión de tiempo-dijo sonriendo

-No estoy tan segura pero, creo que es nuestro trabajo apoyarte-dije sin dejar de cocinar-¿desayunas con nosotras?-pregunte amablemente

-Claro, ¿y Spencer?

-Esta con Calceto

-Buenos días Carly-dijo Sam bajando las escaleras-¿Qué hay ñoño?

-Buenos días-dije

-Hola Sam-dijo Freddie

-Que milagro verte-dijo Sam sarcástica

-¿Me extrañas?-dijo Freddie ¿coqueto?

-Ni que fueras "Drake & Josh", aah amaba esa serie-decía Sam mientras ponía platos en la mesa

Freddie solo sonrió un poco y después fue a ayudarla, mi celular sonó así que me aleje para contestar

-Chicos, contestare arriba, Sam solo ponle miel a mis hot-cakes, por favor-no espere respuesta y fui corriendo hacia mi habitación

P.O.V. Sam

Carly recibió una llamada y se fue corriendo a su habitación, fue demasiado extraño pero teniendo en cuenta que ella es hermana de Spencer pues no hay tanto misterio.

-Y ¿Katya ya supero que ahora yo soy la capitana?-dije un poco tímida

-Bueno fue difícil pero, creo que lo logro

-Menos mal, no te ofendas pero, esta medio loca

-Mira quién habla-me respondió sonriendo

-Cállate sope-dije golpeando ligeramente su hombro, fui al refrigerador y el nub se estaba lavando las manos, cuando nos giramos para tomar los platos chocamos, nos quedamos unos segundo mirándonos fijamente

-Sabes-dijo el nub nervioso y sin moverse-Katya está un poco celosa de ti

-En serio-le dije del mismo modo

-Aja-dijo moviendo la cabeza-me pidió que no pasara tanto tiempo contigo

-Y ¿Qué le respondiste?-dije bajando la mirada pero sin moverme aun, él olía tan bien, como a vainilla

-Le dije que no-yo sonreí- además de que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, pues tu y yo solo somos amigos-me dijo sonriendo, yo di un paso a tras

-Si claro, solo amigos-apenas ayer le había dicho a Carly que me gustaba ser la amiga del nub, pero hoy ya no estoy tan segura-vamos a desayunar ya-le dije tomando asiento

P.O.V. Freddie

Después de decirle a Sam que solo éramos amigos, sentí una extraña sensación en mi pecho, pero es lo mejor, los mejores amigos no pueden ser algo mas, al menos no en el orden en que Sam y yo empezamos esto, ahh por que T-Bo se tenía que escuchar tan lleno de razón.

-Regrese chicos-dijo Carly apareciendo por las escaleras

-¿Quién te llamaba?-pregunto Sam

-No era nada-dijo Calry nerviosa-Oh mira hot-cakes se ven deliciosos

-Estas siendo muy rara Shay-dijo Sam

-No, claro que no-decía más nerviosa- solo coman ok

-Ok-dije yo un poco asustado por la histeria de Carly, estaba a punto de empezar cuando sonó mi celular, era Katya

-Hola bebé, buenos días-ella era muy dulce, me gustaba pero a veces se excedía

-Hola muñeca, ¿Cómo estás?-trataba de aprender a amarla, tal como T-Bo me aconsejo, vi a Sam y Carly burlarse

-Bien, oye te invito a desayunar-me dijo animada

-No puedo, estoy desayunando con Carly y Sam

-¿Con Sam?-dijo en un grito

-Y con Carly-complete la frase

-¿Con Sam?-dijo de nuevo-creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto-Carly y Sam me miraban extrañadas, imagino que mi semblante cambio

-Puedo pasar por ti, antes del partido-dije tratando de calmarla

-¡No!-me grito histérica-vete con tu amiguita, de seguro ella te necesita y tú la prefieres-diciendo esto me colgó

P.O.V. Carly

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que Freddie se acababa de pelear con Katya

-¿Qué sucede Freddie?-le dije preocupada

-Está enojada porque estoy aquí-dijo un poco triste

-Tal vez deberías irte-dijo Sam desviando la mirada

-No claro que no, no tiene nada de malo que este con nosotras-intervine rápidamente

-Carly tiene razón-dijo Freddie- además ella no tiene que ponerse así

-Te dije que estaba loca-dijo Sam burlándose-pero igual es tu novia- su sonrisa se borro

-Me quedare aquí, es donde YO quiero estar-dijo seguro de sí mismo, después de 20 segundos salió corriendo a buscar a Katya

-Creo que Katy realmente le importa-dije mirando a Sam

-Pásame la mermelada-fue todo lo que dijo, terminamos de desayunar y ahora solo nos queda esperar que sea hora del partido.

Hasta aquí gente guapa :D

El próximo capítulo ya es el partido, ¡qué emoción! Todos con botana y la playera de iCalry bien puesta para apoyar a Sam jajajajaja

Les con tare un secreto solo porque me atrase un poco…

En el próximo capítulo alguien aceptara que está enamorado/a :O si quieren saber quién es, estén al pendiente de este su humilde Fic … xD

P.D. Los Reviws me inspiran :D


	6. Vacío

Hola Fanficteros :)

Gracias por sus comentarios , perdonen el atraso, tuve un pequeño bloque mental D: pero se ha ido :D

Chico cj seddie: Veo que T-Bo te puso más reflexivo a ti que a Freddie jajaja, oye leí un libro sobre noviazgo y de ahí saqué la frase, lo tengo en PDF si me dejas un correo te lo envío ;). En cuanto a los penales, Sam tenía que hacer algo increíble para que en ese instante fuera la capitana, no quería tardarme tanto para llegar a eso.

JennMcFanSamy: Hahaha yo creo que todos los fans de iCarly tenemos sentimientos encontrados sobre Victoria J. pues por sacar Victorius Dan ha descuidado iCarly :(

Seddiemiobsesion: Hahaha xD me estás dando ideas para la historia :P tendré que darte créditos xD

Bueno ahora sí, no más espera aquí el capítulo 6 de "El Error Mas Común"

iCarly no es mío, solo juego un ratito con el ;)

**Capitulo 6**

**Vacío**

P.O.V. Sam

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Carly y yo fuimos a preparar nuestros uniformes, ya que ella tendría que ir como porrista, esto iba a ser gracioso.

-¡Carly!, date prisa-le decía yo golpeando la puerta de su baño

-Me veo estúpida-decía con voz caprichosa

-Claro que no, sal ahora mismo-trataba de convencerla

-Está bien-al fin se rendía, abrió la puerta y cuando salió no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas

-Amiga te amo y lo sabes- no podía respirar de la risa-pero si te ves estúpida

-Lo sé-decía triste, su traje era naranja brillante con blanco y además por disposición de todo el grupo de porrista tenían que llevar dos coletas, era como cualquier otro pero en cuanto al color Carly parecía un cono de tránsito.

-No es tan malo-dije consolándola

-¿En serio?-sonrió

-No, es pésimo- volví a reír a carcajadas- lo siento-dije más seria-esto es mi culpa, por mi tuviste que entrar a las estúpidas porristas

-No te preocupes Sam, luego arreglare esto-me dijo pensativa

-Conozco esa mirada, se que algo tramas-le dije sospechando

-Así es, pero te cuento luego, ahora ve a vestirte que se hace tarde

-Ok mamá-dije entrando al baño

P.O.V. Freddie

No puedo creer que Katya se enojara solo porque estaba en el mismo lugar que Sam, así que decidí que tenía que buscarla, aclarar todo pues yo quería seguir pasando tiempo con mis amigas, aunque una pequeña parte de mi tampoco quería perder a Katya he aprendido a quererla, ¿Cuánto? Aun no podría definirlo.

-¡Katya, soy Freddie!, hablemos por favor-grite tocando la puerta de su casa, ella de inmediato abrió

-¿Sam por fin te dejo tiempo para mí?-dijo molesta y sarcástica

-Sabes que no es así, ¿estás sola?-dije entrando a su casa y mirando alrededor

-Sí, estoy sola, por eso invite a desayunar a mi novio, pero él estaba muy ocupado con Samantha Puckett-dijo mas que furiosa

-Estaba con Sam y Carly-dije intentando calmarla-no tienes de que preocuparte, tu eres mi novia-sonreí y ella también, después me abrazo

-Es solo que no quiero perderte y Sam parece una amenaza-me dijo en un tono un poco infantil

-Sam es solo mi mejor amiga eso no es moti..

-¿Qué?-gritó sin alejándose de mi sin dejarme terminar la frase-No Freddie, yo soy tu novia y yo debo ser tu mejor amiga también

-Tranquila Katya, eso es solo una etiqueta que le das a las personas-dije ya un poco cansado por la discusión

-Pues mas te vale Freddie Benson- decía amenazante apuntándome con su dedo-porque yo no comparto lo mío con nadie- camine hacia atrás cayendo en su sillón

-¿Tienes fruta?-dije nervioso

-Voy por un plato-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y caminando hacia la cocina, creo que Sam tenía razón, Katya está un poco loca, o tal vez solo son celos, wow nunca antes una chica me había celado, creo que eso es parte del amor.

P. O.V. Carly

Cuando logre convencer a Sam de salir con su uniforme puesto, ya se nos había hecho un poco tarde, no sé por qué se queja, al menos es mejor que mi uniforme, el de ella es mayormente blanco, solo con unas líneas naranjas, lo que realmente le molestaba era lo corto de su short, así que se subió las calcetas lo mas que pudo.

-Sam, vamos ya es tarde-decía empujando fuera de mi habitación

-Me veo ridícula-se negaba a moverse

-¿En serio?, ¿más que yo?-dije con una mirada obvia

-Bueno no tanto-tuvo que admitir-está bien vamos-se acomodo el uniforme y bajamos por las escaleras

-¡Nos vamos Spencer!-grite desde la sala, mi hermano salió corriendo de su habitación

-¡Chicas esperen!-dijo un poco agitado-de regreso a casa podrían comprar la…

-No, no podemos –dijo Sam abriendo la puesta

-Lo siento es tarde-dije cerrando la puerta y saliendo rumbo a la escuela, allí nos esperaban dos autobuses en uno iría Sam con todo el equipo y en el otro yo, con las porristas, esto prometía no ser divertido. Al llegar ya había una fila frente a cada camión, el entrenador Fisher nos vio y nos hizo señas para que llegáramos rápido

-Sentimos la tardanza entrenador-dije apenada

-Se necesita valor para salir vestida así-dijo Sam señalándome

-¡Oye!-dije un poco ofendida-tu tampoco querías salir

-Ya no importa chicas, lo importante es que están aquí, aparte llegaron justo a tiempo-dijo él sonriéndonos

-Se ve muy feliz-dije

-Bueno-dijo un poco apenado-tengo el presentimiento que ganaremos, con esta portera y capitana somos invencibles-dijo palmeando la espalda de Sam

-Oiga, no me ponga más nerviosa-dijo Sam dando un paso atrás

-Lo siento-dijo apenado-pero bueno ya es hora, Sam vas en el autobús rojo, Carly en el blanco-diciendo esto se retiro rumbo al autobús rojo

-Nos vemos en el campo, capitana-dije sonriéndole a Sam

-Ahí nos vemos animadora-dijo burlona, yo solo sonreí y rodé los ojos

Camine hacia mi autobús, y ya lo imaginaba todo, un montón de chicas maquillándose y hablando de chicos y no era que eso me molestara, al contrario peor yo no tendría a nadie para hacerlo, mi mejor amiga estaba en otro autobús, subí y vi a las demás porristas, solo platicaban con la chica de alado, no era la fiesta que imaginaba

-¡Shay!-dijo Debany saliendo de entre los asientos-es un gusto tenerte aquí-decía sarcástica –como, hoy no animaras ya que no hubo oportunidad de que practicaras-rodeo mi espalda co su huesudo brazo y me guio al final del autobús-tu lugar será con la torpe Candy, nunca ha salido de la banca, por eso la llamamos "torpe"-se alejo riendo a carcajadas, algunas de las otras porristas le siguieron el juego.

-Hola-dije un poco incomoda

-Hola-contesto tímidamente mi compañera, haciéndose a un lado para que yo estuviera en la ventana

-Soy Carly Shay-le extendí mi mano

-Lo sé, soy fan de iCarly-me saludo-mi nombre es Candy Smith (N/A: esta vez imaginen a … Daniella Monet)

-¿Por qué dejas que te trate así?-la cuestione referente a Debany

-Porque tiene razón-dijo bajando la mirada-además no quiero que vaya a expulsarme de las porristas

-Yo estaría feliz de que lo hiciera-dije un poco estresada

-No entiendes, esto para ti no es nada, porque eres la chica de iCarly, eres popular y bonita pero yo, yo no soy nadie, aquí al menos soy parte de algo

-Eres parte de un abuso-dije yo obviando los hechos

-Al menos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Y yo no soy la chica de iCarly, soy Carly-dije segura de mi misma

-Ojala todas fuéramos tan valiente como tu-dijo tímidamente

-¿A qué te refieres?-dije interesada

-Aquí la gran mayoría le teme a Debany y te apuesto que en el autobús que va delante de nosotras el terror se llama Katya Stine

-Interesante-dije pensativa mirando por la ventana

P.O.V. Sam

Al subir al autobús Katya fue la primera en verme, enseguida comenzó a hablar en voz alta, casi gritaba la loca.

-Y entonces, mi novio Freddie, fue a buscarme hasta mi casa-le gritaba en la cara a una de las chicas del equipo, yo solo rodé los ojos y seguí mi camino hasta el final del autobús-porque Frreddie me ama-gritaba mas fuerte Katya y otra vez ese estúpido vacio en mi estomago, saque un grasito de mi mochila y me senté junto a una chica que vestía toda de negro, ella estaba en el asiento del pasillo así que me escabullí al de la ventana.

-Disculpa, yo me siento sola-dijo la chica fanática del negro (N/A: Aquí imaginen que es… obvio, Liz Gillies)

-No hay otro lugar-dije mordiendo mi grasito, la chica se puso de pie y se sentó rendida cuando se dio cuenta que yo tenía la razón

-Soy Melissa y odio que me molesten-creo que se estaba presentando

-Soy Sam y pienso lo mismo-dije un poco incomoda-y ¿Qué con el negro? ¿Eres el árbitro?-la chica me miro furiosa, yo, volví a morder mi grasito

- Soy punketa, no el árbitro-dijo rodando los ojos-Yo, era la delantera estrella, hasta que la estúpida de Katya me lastimo apropósito-dijo furiosa entre dientes

-Wow, ¿y cuando estarás bien para jugar?-dije sorprendida, pero me agrado cuando llamo a Katya "estúpida"

-No lo sé, tal vez hasta la próxima temporada

-Y ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en casa?

-Ayudo al entrenador planeando estrategias-dijo sacando un libro de debajo de su asiento "Fuerzas Ocultas" alcance a leer, esta chica sí que es rara

-Toma-me extendió un mp3 pequeño-entretente con eso y no molestes mientras leo

-Nadie me da órdenes-dije arrebatándole el mp3-pero al menos esto se ve más interesante que tu-la chica solo rodo los ojos, me puse los audífonos y puse la música aleatoria, toda era happy-punk, suspire, me recargue en la ventana y me perdí un poco en la música.

El autobús se detuvo, las chicas comenzaron a bajar una por una, Melissa se puso de pie y yo detrás de ella.

-Suerte capitana-dijo sin emoción alguna

-Si, como sea-conteste del mismo modo-¿puedo conservar esto?-le dije señalando el mp3

-Claro que no-se acerco para quitármelo, pero yo di un paso atrás

-Vamos, prefiero escuchar esto, que las tonterías de Katya en los vestidores

-Veo que también te molesta-dijo sonriendo

-Algo as -confesé

-Bueno, solo por esta ocasión

-¡Genial!-corrí para alcanzar al resto del equipo mientras Melissa se quedaba con el entrenador. Llegue a los vestidores, solo a dejar mi mochila ya refrescarme un poco el rostro, pues yo ya estaba con el uniforme puesto

-Suerte capitana, no vaya a ser tu debut y despedida-dijo burlona Katya

-Tírate a un pozo Katya, no te creo el cuento de la niña dulce y buena, pero tampoco soy nadie para romper las ilusiones de Freddie

-Freddie me ama-decía muy segura, sentí un piquete en el estomago

-Puede ser, pero él es mi mejor amigo y no voy a dejar que lo dañes, metete conmigo pero nunca con mis amigos-dije retándola, vi a una chica salir corriendo de los vestidores

-No te tengo miedo-me dijo enfrentándome

-Gran error, la última vez que alguien me dijo eso, casi queda sordo-me di la vuelta y salí de allí.

P.O.V. Carly

Cuando Candy y yo bajamos del autobús vi a Fredie y a Gibby que iban llegando, corrí para saludarlos y Candy corrió junto conmigo, imagino que es una chica muy solidaria, o solitaria.

-¡Hola chicos!-dije llegando hasta ellos

-Hola Carly-dijo Gibs

-Hola-dijo Fredie

-Veo que decidiste venir a apoya a tu nueva mejor amiga Sam-dije dándole un codazo a Freddie

-¿Qué?, ah sí claro a ella y a mi novia-dijo nervioso

-Ah, si a esa-dije despectivamente

-Carly

-Oh chicos, les presento a Candy-dije cambiando de tema

-Soy gran fan de su web-show-dijo ella sonriendo anchamente

-Hola-dijo Freddie

-Mucho gusto-saludo Gibby

-Bueno, es hora de que nosotras nos vayamos a … sentar a esa banca, no animaremos hoy-diej un poco apenada

-Suerte con eso chicas-dijo Gibby sonriente, yo solo rodé los ojos

-Vámonos Candy-la jale del brazo hacia la banca

Nos sentamos y después de cinco minutos los equipos comenzaron a salir, vi a Sam, Candy y o aplaudimos y la saludábamos de lejos, parecíamos dos tontas, pero era lo único divertido en ese lugar.

El partido comenzó, yo no sé mucho de esto pero parecía que a nuestro equipo le iba bien, Sam detenía cada balón que se acercaba a su portería y la tonta de Katya había fallado tres oportunidades de gol, mala suerte, casi finalizando el primer tiempo, Sam despeja largamente un balón, cae cerca de la otra delantera, se quita a la portera y ¡GOOOOOL! Todos comenzamos a gritar como locos aquello parecía una jungla de simios locos, vi a Freddie y Gibby festejar brincando de un lado a otro se viean realmente chistosos.

-Gibby se ha puesto lindo ¿no?-dijo Candy sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?, ¿te gusta Gibby?-dije sorprendida

-Bueno se ha puesto muy guapo-voltee a ver a Gibby y a Freddie y si era cierto lo que Candy decía Gibby había cambiado y lucia mucho mejor

-Supongo-dije encogiendo los hombros

-¿Me podrías ayudar a salir con él?-preguntaba entusiasmada

-¿Qué?, no yo no sé-de alguna forma su pregunta me había molestado

-Por favor, si tengo un novio ya no seré la "forever alone" de la escuela-decía suplicante

-Hablemos de esto luego ¿Quieres?-dije irritada

-Está bien, voy por golosinas ¿gusta algo?-dijo poniéndose de pie

-No gracias-la vi irse y después volví a ver a Gibby, intente imaginarlo con Candy, pero inmediatamente borre esa imagen, no me agradaba, el sonido del silbato me saco de mis pensamientos, el primer tiempo había terminado.

P.O.V. Sam

Entramos a los vestidores y el entrenador nos miraba serio

-Chicas, se que vamos ganando, pero es por la diferencia mínima-decia pensativo

-Sam-interrumpía Melissa-el número 10 del quipo contrario siempre lleva el balón hasta el área chica pero, no es ella quien tira, sino la chica del numero 9, es de ella de quien debes cuidarte- yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Estás haciendo un gran trabajo Sam-me decía el entrenador-En cambio tu Katya, me sorprendes has dejado ir tres oportunidades

-Es que no me apoyan, Sam le dio el pase a Tina para el gol no a mi-decía enojada

-Oye, yo solo despeje Tina lo recibió y eso es porque ella estaba alerta-dije defendiéndome

-Chicas tranquilas-habló el señor Fisher-somos un equipo y juntos hay que darlo todo ¿entendido?-todas contestamos "si" sin ánimos-Bien, vamos afuera a dar lo mejor de nosotros- salimos y Katya paso junto a mi

-No me harás quedar mal Puckett-me dijo en voz baja, yo la ignore

P.O.V. Freddie

-¿Cómo ves el partido Gibs?-dije emocionado

-Hermano, este deporte es mucho mejor con chicas-me decía feliz

-Lo sé, me alegra haber venido

-Sam es una excelente portera

-Yo la entrene-decía orgulloso

-¿En serio? Gran trabajo hermano-dijo palmeándome la espalda

-Gracias-vi a las chicas salir y Sam ahora estaría en la portería que quedaba cerca de nosotros, el sol ya casi desaparecía y los últimos rayos la iluminaban de una forma majestuosa, su piel blanca y sus mejillas sonrojadas además de su cabello un poco desaliñado la hacía ver realmente bella

-Tu chica también es buena-dijo Gibby sacándome de mi trance

-Ah, sí claro-sacudí mi cabeza deshaciéndome de todos esos pensamientos

-¿Estás bien?- me dijo Gibby preocupado

-Si claro, voy por una botella de agua, ya regreso

P.O.V. Sam

El partido había comenzado de nuevo, las cosas no cambiaban, aun que sea por la diferencia mínima pero íbamos ganando, vi a Freddie salir para después regresar con cuatro botellas de agua, pero bueno no debo verlo debo concentrarme, todo transcurría a nuestro favor faltaban dos minutos y entonces nosotras nos iríamos con nuestro primer triunfo pero, la tonta de Katya tiro a una de las chicas del equipo contrario en el área chica, ¿saben que significa eso? … PENALTI, ahora todo dependía de mi, estoy segura que Katya lo hizo apropósito.

-Veamos si eres tan buena Puckett-dijo poniéndose a lado mío mientras la chica que cobraría el penal se ponía frente a mí

-Somos un equipo, si fallo, perdemos todas-dije sin poder creerlo

-A mi no me importa, mientras yo sea la estrella y no tu-diciendo esto se fue, voltee a ver a Carly y a Freddie, Gibby comía un hot-dog así que no le di mucha importancia, ambos me miraban con preocupación, de pronto vi a Carly correr y quitarle el altavoz a Debany,

-¡Sam, Sam, Sam!-comenzó a decir Carly por el altoparlante y vi a la chica que estaba junto a ella tomar unos pompones y brincar a su lado, de pronto toda la gente comenzó a gritar mi nombre "Sam, Sam, Sam" se escuchaba en todo el lugar, Debany quiso quitarle el altavoz a Carly pero mi amiga le mordió la mano, Carly no sabe muchas técnicas de defensa

-¿Lista?-me dijo el árbitro

-Seguro-respondí, toco el silbato y la chica golpeo el balón, di un gran salto y apenas toque el balón con las puntas de mis dedos, pero eso fue suficiente para ponerlo fuera de la portería, el árbitro volvió a silbar y el partido termino, el resto del equipo familiares y amigos corrieron a la cancha a festejar con nosotras

-¡Bien hecho amiga!-me decía Carly dando saltitos

-Gracias por apoyarme-decia mientras la abrazaba, vi a Freddie y Gibby venie hacia nosotras, pero Katya se interpuso y lo beso en los labios, frente a todos, frente a mi-¡auch!- me queje

-Otra vez el vacio en tu estomago-decia Carly-imagino tu hambre después de un partido asi

-Esta vez no es en el estomago-dije tocando mi pecho para después salir corriendo hacia los vestidores

-¡Sam! Espera-escuche a Carly gritarme pero lo único que quería era salir de allí

Tome mi mochila, saque el mp3 de Melissa y me fui corriendo sin un rumbo fijo, la música comenzó a sonar y hubo una canción que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, corría y recordaba.

(N/A: letra cursiva serán los recuerdos de Sam frases entre * * es la canción)

Canción: Infatuación-DELUX (Recomiendo buscarla en youtube)

*Si tuviera que contar las razones por las cuales te amo*_ Freddie curando mi brazo _*no podría ni comenzar pues mi corazón te lo has robado*_ Después protegiéndome de ese tipo en los videojuegos _*es tan difícil ocultar... mis sentimientos por ti*_ Yo acariciando su cabello en la azotea _*yo cada día te quiero más...*

*¿Cómo explicar? esta situación decirte te amo sin dañar la relación*_ Cuando lo vi por primera vez tomado de la mano con Katya _*mi mejor amiga siempre has sido tú este es el motivo del cambio de mi actitud...* _ Yo deseándole suerte con ella_

*Si tuviera que olvidar todos los amores que he pasado* _Recuerdo el día que cambie por Pete _*solo basta imaginar que estarás tu siempre a mi lado*_ Freddie y yo en esos columpios como niños pequeños _*y es tan difícil ocultar mis sentimientos por ti yo cada día te quiero más...*_ Recuerdo cada abrazo que nos hemos dado_

*¿Cómo explicar? esta situación decirte te amo sin dañar la relación mi mejor amigo siempre has sido tú este es el motivo del cambio de mi actitud... ¿Cómo? explicar... este dolor... decirte te amo sin dañar la relación...* No lo soporto mas, llego a un parque y me siento bajo un árbol a llorar, comienzó a llover y saco mi pearphone

-¿Carly?-dije entre sollozos

-¡Sam! ¿Dónde estas? Gibby y yo te estamos buscando-me decía estresada

-Estoy en el parque de la 1era Avenida

-¿Estas bien?-me dijo preocupada

-No-le dije un poco mas tranquila

-¿Qué tienes?-decía un poco desesperada

-Yo, yo estoy

-¿Estas qué?-me dijo en un grito

-¡Estoy enamorada!-dije afligida

-¡Sam!, eso no es tan grave-me dijo mas tranquila

-De Freddie-termine la frase

-¡Oh por Dios!,voy para allá- después de decirme eso colgó.

Hasta aquí gente hermosa!

¿Qué les parecio? Espero que les guste :D Espero no tardarme en actualizar la próxima vez, ya pronto entrare a la escuela D: espero que eso no sea impedimento...

Veamos como sobrevivira Sam a estar enamorada de su mejor amigo... :O

¿Qué hará Carly? ¿Quién mas lo sabrá? ¿Qué paso con Freddie? ... Esto y mucho más en el próximo cápitulo de este tu Fanfic favorito...

¡Los amo!


	7. El Amor

_Hola Fanficteros guapos/as_

_Aquí por fin! el capitulo 7 de esta historia, sorry por tardarme creo que este es un capitulo es un poco mas reflexivo, es como la calma después de la tormenta pero, no desesperen que aún viene mas acción!_

_Bueno, pues ya saben iCarly no es mío, inki vida injusta ¬¬ :P_

**Capitulo 7**

**El Amor**

P.O.V. Sam

Hace 15 minutos que le había confesado a mi mejor amiga que estaba enamorada de mi otro mejor amigo, después ella me colgó el teléfono y dijo que vendría a buscarme, aun sigo aquí tirada bajo el árbol, la lluvia se ha ido, igual no estoy tan mojada, las lagrimas se fueron también, pero el vacío dentro de mi aún sigue. Sigo escuchando la misma canción una y otra vez (N/A: La canción del capítulo anterior). A lo lejos veo venir corriendo a mi amiga, apago la música y guardo el mp3 en uno de mis bolsillos.

-¡Sam!-dice agitada-Sam, ¿Cómo estás?-dijo hincándose frente a mi

-Aun respiro, eso es bueno ¿no?

-¡Oh por Dios!, realmente estas deprimida-dice en un tono alarmante

-¡Soy una tonta!-comienzo a gritar poniéndome de pie-¿Por qué fui a fijarme en Freddie? Todo era mejor cuando simplemente nos odiábamos-Carly se pone de pie frente a mi- Si esto es amor, no vale la pena sentirlo-dije en medio de un llanto ahogado

-Tranquila Sam-me dijo abrazándome- solo estás viendo la cara del amor no correspondido, un imposible por así decirlo-me aparte de ella

-Si eso me hace sentir mejor-dije sarcásticamente

-Lo siento, no soy experta en el tema-dijo un poco apenada

-No, yo lo siento-baje mi mirada-solo vámonos de aquí ¿sí?-Carly asintió con la cabeza y caminamos en busca de un taxi

P.O.V. Freddie

Caminaba de la mano junto a Katya por el parque, después del partido insistió en que festejara con ella y su familia, cuando quise felicitar a Sam ya no estaba y Carly y Gibby se alejaban corriendo, no tuve oportunidad de preguntar qué sucedía, recordaba todo lo que había pasado hace unos momentos cuando vi a Sam y Carly tomar un taxi, Carly abrazaba a Sam, inmediatamente me preocupe pero, no podía decir nada porque no quería provocar otra pelea con mi novia.

-Cariño-dije apartándome un poco de Katya

-Dime bebé

-¿Te importaría tomar el taxi aquí? Prometí a mamá llegar temprano-dije un poco apenado

-Espera un momento-sacó su celular y marcó un número-¿Debany? ¿Dónde estás? Ajá, bueno en cinco minutos estoy allí- colgó el teléfono y me miro

-¿No iras a casa?-dije dudoso

-¡Claro que no! Es súper temprano, no te ofendas bebé pero, eso de ir temprano a casa es de ñoños-termino con una ligera sonrisa

-¿Disculpa?-dije un poco molesto

-Es una broma bebé-me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, así que pase por alto su "broma"

-Bueno, ¿quieres que te lleve a encontrarte con Debany?-me ofrezco amablemente

-No es necesario, está en el cafetería de la siguiente calle, ella y unos amigos me esperan afuera

-¿Unos amigos?-dije arqueando las cejas

-No me digas que eres celoso-dijo besándome de nuevo

-¿Qué? No, claro que no-en realidad Katya no era capaz de hacerme sentir celos

-Bueno, me voy, suerte con tu mamá-dio media vuelta y se fue

En cuanto la vi desaparecer, corrí a buscar un taxi, tenía que saber que había ocurrido con Sam, que fue lo que paso después del partido.

P.O.V. Carly

En el camino a casa Sam estuvo callada, yo respete eso, a quien engaño, solo esperaba llegar a casa para interrogarla, aún no puedo creer que ella este enamorada de Fredie.

-Llegamos Spencer-grite arrojando las llaves en el sillón

-¿Cómo les fue?-salió corriendo de su habitación-¡Ouh!, perdieron ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué crees que perdimos?-digo un poco ofendida

-Solo es cuestión de observar-me hizo una seña para que volteara a ver a Sam quien estaba tiraba boca abajo en el sillón

-No, el equipo gano, ella solo esta... cansada-dije un poco incomoda

-Oh, ya veo ¿Quieren cenar?-pregunto animado

-No creo que Sam quiera pues...

-Pollo frito por favor-me interrumpió Sam, con una voz apenas audible

-Bien, iré a comprarlo no tardo-mi hermano salió del departamento dejándonos solas

-Sam-me senté a en la mesita frente a ella-Sam, debemos hablar de lo que te pasa, tienes que hablar con alguien no puedes guardártelo

-Claro que puedo-dijo sentándose en el sillón

-Bueno si, si puedes pero no es bueno-dije tratando de hacerla entrar en razón

-Carly, ni tu ni yo somos expertas en esto, así que no tiene caso tocar el tema, yo haré como si nada paso y lo superaré-dijo poniéndose de pie caminando hacia la cocina

Sam-insistí siguiéndola-tengo algo que tal vez nos pueda ayudar-Sam se giró violentamente hacia mí

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo interesada

-Un escrito que habla de amor

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, define lo que es el amor

-Y si lo has leído, porque no me lo dices ahora-dijo un poco estresada

-Nunca lo he leído, creía que sabía que era el amor pero, me doy cuenta que no-dije apenada

-Tienes que mostrármelo, en este momento cualquier cosa sirve-dijo desesperada

-¡He vuelto!-interrumpió Spencer entrado con dos botes de pollo frito

-Hablamos luego-dije susurrando, Sam rodo los ojos y sacó una pepi-cola del refrigerador

-Sam, un bote completo es para ti-dijo Spencer extendiéndole el pollo

-¿En serio?-sonreía Sam anchamente

-Claro, para celebrar que mis dos pequeñas son las mejores

-Aww Spencer-lo abracé-eres tan tierno, aunque yo no hice nada hoy-dije apenada

-Eso no es verdad-interrumpió Sam-hiciste que toda la gente que estaba ahí me animara y gritara mi nombre-dijo sonriendo

-¿Tú hiciste eso?-dijo Spencer sorprendido-¡Quiero los detalles!

-Ok, te contare, vamos a sentarnos

Nos sentamos a cenar y platicar Sam ya no se veía tan triste, todo parecía ir mejor hasta que...

-¡Hola chicos!-Freddie entraba al departamento, vi a Sam tensionarse rápidamente

-¡Hey Freddie! ¿Nos acompañas a cenar?-ofreció Spencer

-Gracias pero comí hace rato con Katya y sus papás-Sam no mostraba emoción alguna, si estaba enamorada en verdad era buena disimulando

-Oh, ya veo, los dejo no quiero estar en medio de platicas de adolescentes-dijo poniéndose de pie

-Siempre estás en medio de platicas adolescentes-dije como si fuera lo más obvio

-Bueno si pero, ok, iré a ver una telenovela-termino de decir eso y se fue corriendo

-Es tan raro-dijo Freddie sonriendo

-Estoy acostumbrada-dije sonriendo también

-Y bien, ¿Van a contarme que paso después del partido? de pronto desaparecieron-dijo Freddie sentándose en la mesa con nosotras

-Nosotras no desaparecimos-dijo Sam molesta-tú no nos viste porque tu novia estaba comiéndose tu cara-le di una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa

-¡Auch! ¿Quién me golpeo?-dijo Freddie

-¿Qué?-dije confundida-Lo siento, se me fue el pie

-Como sea, díganme donde estaban, antes de venir aquí las vi en el parque de la 1era Avenida, y no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero creo que Sam estaba mal, tú la abrazabas-dijo señalándome

-Ya deliras Freduccini-dijo Sam poniéndose de pie

-Sam-Freddie la siguió-somos amigos y si algo te pasa me importa

-No me pasa nada-dijo Sam sentándose en el sillón

-Está bien, si tú lo dices-dijo rindiéndose Freddie al fin

-De verdad no pasa nada Freddie-intervine yo aún desde la cocina-Sam solo estaba cansada y pues no nos viste cuando nos fuimos por que la mamá de Sam nos apresuro para irnos, después nos dejo en el parque y luego tomamos un taxi-Wow, estaba aprendiendo a mentir

-¿En serio?-dijo Sam levantando las cejas

-Sí, recuérdalo-le dije caminando a donde estaba haciéndole señas

-Ah, claro, si eso paso Frednub, ves no hay nada que decir ni nada nuevo todo sigue igual que ayer aquí-dijo Sam un poco nerviosa

-Bueno, les creo, iré a casa mamá debe estar preocupada-dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-Más bien, histérica-se burló Sam, Freddie solo sonrió y salió del departamento

-Sam, estar enamorada de él no te quita las ganas de molestarlo-dije sentándome a su lado

-Es un placer al que no puedo renunciar-dijo caminando hacia las escaleras

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunté

-A tu habitación-dijo encogiendo los hombros-dijiste que había algo del amor que tenías que podía ayudarnos

-Oh, es verdad casi lo olvidaba-corrí hasta ella-vamos, espero que mi plan ayude a que tomes una decisión de qué hacer con lo que sientes.

P.O.V. Sam

Después de ser jalada por Carly por todas las escaleras llegamos a su habitación, me aventé sobre la cama y ella fue directo al armario, aventaba ropa hacía atrás hasta que grito como si hubiera ganado un dotación de grasitos gratis.

-¿Lo encontraste?-pregunté esperanzada

-¿Qué? no no, es sólo que hace meses no veía mis botas favoritas-dijo abrazando un par de botas negras

-¡Carly! esto es serio-dije desesperada

-Ok, tranquila niña Puckett-dejo las botas de lado-Oh, aquí esta-saco un pequeño cofre café y se acostó a lado mío en la cama

-¿Eso qué es exactamente?-dije dudosa

-Esto-me extendió una hoja amarillenta-es un regalo de mi padre, cuando fue el aniversario de mis abuelos, hubo un servicio especial en la iglesia y mi padre escribió parte del sermón para cuando yo fuera mayor y me enamorara

-Eso suena como algo de familia, no sé si debas usarlo conmigo-dije regresándole el papel y sentándome

-Oye, tú eres como mi hermana, está bien si lo leemos juntas-dijo sonriendo

-Está bien-di un largo suspiro y abrí el papel comenzando a leerlo

"El amor..

Uno de los misterios más grandes y hermosos de la vida

_Querida Carly,_

_Hoy es el aniversario 25 de tus abuelos y no estás aquí, bueno técnicamente sí, pues estas dentro de tu madre, justo hoy nos dijeron que eres una niña y pronto supimos que te llamaríamos Carlotta, Carly es ya sabes de cariño, ahora que sé que tendré una hermosa hija me he preocupado un poco, sobre todo por tu corazón, se lo complicado que puede ser el amor para una mujer, y ahora tengo una mujercita a la cual cuidar y me di cuenta que el día que tú me preguntaras ¿Qué es el amor? yo no tendría una respuesta, hasta hoy mi plan era que tu madre hablara de todo eso contigo pero, hoy durante el servicio de tus abuelos escuche unas palabras que te pueden ayudar en un futuro..._

_El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta..._

Tuve que interrumpir mi lectura y abrazar a Carly quien había comenzado a llorar.

-Amiga, no te pongas así, lo que acabo de leer es muy bello-dije tratando de consolarla

-Sam, es que mi padre me dio esa hoja hace tanto tiempo y nunca le di el verdadero valor que merece-dijo entre sollozos

-Nunca es tarde y ahora ya la tienes y conoces su valor-dije acariciando su cabello

-Tienes razón-se limpio el rostro-vamos a lo que nos trajo hasta esto, en esa hoja nos dice que el amor es sufrido-Carly tomo una libreta y comenzó a escribir

-Si la felicidad de Freddie es Katya, aceptare el sacrificio-dije firmemente

-Es benigno

-Eh hecho cosas buenas por Freddie

-¿En serio?-dijo Carly sarcástica, pero yo no podía contarle la vez que cure su brazo-Menciona solo una

-Mmm ya, cuando quedó sordo, yo le cocine

-Bueno, la voy a contar-escribió algo en la libreta-la hoja dice que el amor no tiene envidia

-No envidio a Freddie, somos muy diferentes y no quisiera ser como él pero, tampoco quiero que deje de ser él mismo-dije un poco sonrojada

-Aw Sam que tierna, no hay porque seguir con esta lista, estas más que enamorada -dijo arrojando la libreta al suelo y sonriendo

-Lo sé, pero ahí también dice que el amor no busca lo suyo, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo sufre y lo soporta, en pocas palabras no puedo obligar a Freddie a estar conmigo, el es feliz ahora y yo no voy a alterar eso-dije derrotada

-Oh vamos Sam, no sabemos si Freddie ama a Katya

-Amiga, se preocupa por ella, esta todo el tiempo con ella y hace todo lo que ella le dice-dije sentandome en el suelo dejando la hoja a un lado

-Eso suena como consejos que tu le has dado-dice poniendose a lado mío

-Solo trataba de ayudar-digo bajando la cabeza

-Lo se, vamos a darle tiempo al tiempo... Lo que es tuyo aunque te quites y lo que no es tuyo ni aunque te pongas

-Se supone que eso es un consejo-digo confundido

-Es una especie de refrán-dice Carly poniendose de pie

-Vamos a dormir, estoy bien-digo sonriendo, Carly me sonrie también.

P.O.V. General

Lunes por la mañana, las conductoras de iCarly entran juntas a la escuela, sonreían de los comentarios de la rubia.

-No puedo creer que golpearas a ese anciano-dice la castaña sonriendo y negando con la cabeza

-Estaba haciendo lenta la fila del café-dice la rubia mientras agita un vaso de café

-Bueno, valío la pena-dice Carly mientras bebe un poco de su vaso y abre su casillero

-Buenos días señoritas-saluda el jovén tecnológico, recargandose en los casilleros

-Buenos días Freddie

-Que hay Fredork

-Sam, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-pregunta burlonamente el chico

-Carly me hizo salir antes para comprar café-le dice pasando su vaso frente a la cara del chico

-¡Carly!-interrumpe una chica castaña de larga cabellera jalando a Carly un poco lejos de sus amigos

-Hola Candy ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito hablar contigo de "ya sabes que"-dijo discretamente la chica

-No entiendo-decía Carly confundida

-¿Quién es la rara?-preguntaba Sam a Freddie

-Una porrista-dijo Freddie con simpleza

-Es como si se multiplicaran con el agua-dijo la rubia mientras en castaño solo sonreía

-Necesito que hablemos de lo de Gibby-dijo Candy en un susurro

-No, yo no quiero ayudarte-dijo firmemente la menor de los Shay's, dando un par de pasos hacía atrás regresando con sus amigos

-¿Por qué no?, por favor-decía la chica suplicante

-Pues porque, porque... Esta bien no tengo un "porque".. te ayudare-dijo resignada la chica

-¡Bien!-gritó Candy emocionada-ven tengo un plan-jaló a Carly lejos de sus amigos y se la llevo corriendo

P.O.V. Sam

Después de que una porrista loca "secuestró" a Carly, Freddie y yo nos quedamos solos en los casilleros

-Eso fue muy raro-me dijo Freddie extrañado

-No me sorprende, las porristas estan locas, espero que a Carly no le afecte-dije mientras sacaba unos libros de mi casillero

-Lo dices por mi novia ¿Verdad?-me dijo sonriendo, al menos no le molestaba

-Sí-admití cerrando mi casillero-¿Quieres café?

-Claro-le extendí el vaso y nuestras manos chocaron haciendome sentir electridad en todo el brazo

-¡Freddie!-gritó Katya llegando de pronto, lo que nos asusto a ambos e hizo que Freddie le echara encima el café

-Katya, lo siento me asustaste-decía Freddie apenado, yo estaba asombrada y divertida

-¡Mi blusa de 40 dolares!-dijo Katya con tono infantil

-¡Mi café de 4 dolares!-dije imitandola

-Con que es tu café, entoces es tu culpa, tu me vas a pagar esta blusa-decía molesta señalandome

-Sí, ese desgraciadamente era mi café-dije golpeando ligeramente su mano para que dejara de señalarme-pero fue tu noviecito quien te derramó encima el café-dije desafiante

-Fue mi culpa Katya-decía Freddie apenado-por la tarde vamos al centro comercial y te comprare otra blusa

-Gracias bebé-decía Katya abrazando a Freddie y mirandome a mi-eres el mejor-dijo dandole un pequeño beso en los labios, ¡agh la odio!

-Yo me largo-dije caminando hacía el aula

-¡Sam espera!-escuché que Freddie me gritó y me gire-Debo irme Katya

-No, quedate conmigo, no entremos a clases-desvíe la mirada pues lo mas seguro es que Freddie la complacería

-No, no puedo, será en otra ocasión-besó su frente y corrío a reunirse conmigo, Katya hacía el coraje de su vida

-Que raro que no siguieras a tu novia-dije cuando estuvo a mi lado

-Esta vez prefiero la clase de Biología-dijo mientras comenzabamos a caminar

-Buena elección-dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro y volteándo hacía atrás para guiñarle el ojo a Katya quien para estas alturas ya esta mas que verde del coraje.

_Hasta aquí bellezas humanas!_

_Perdón por el atraso... tuve muchos tramites y al final ni entre a la escuela ¬¬ no se abrió grupo pero bueno esa historia nada que ver aquí_

_Dejen reviews! quiero saber que piensan para saber que tan larga será esta historia ;) Besos!_


End file.
